Wonderful Life?
by HeartofBattle
Summary: FrUK fanfiction. Life was and is wonder full in the household. Francis and Arthur are married, but what happens when something unexpected happens? Will it ruin their love, or make it worth while? AU..
1. What?

Heart: Hey this is like probably the first actual story type thing I've ever actually put on a website… . so like yeah. Please don't hate me if it's just wrong ok…

I do not own Hetalia , I only own OC's that my show up and the names of random people. Enjoy the story! Human names used!~~~

WARNING: this is and AU universe! WHERE THEY ARE STILL NATIONS BUT DO NOT HAVE TO DO ALL THAT CRAPPY WORK AND SHIZ! America and Canada are not alive yet! There is FrUK, Mpreg, sexual contact, and hints of other pair such as, GerIta , SuFin, Spain/Romano, Austria and Hungary, DENMARK/NORWAY, and many more!~ THERE IS NOT SMUT IN EVERY CHAPTER! So if that's what you're looking for then hit the back botton. ^-^ **you have been warned!**

Once again, I don't own Hetalia. P.S: English food is good! So Arthur cooks well in this! ~

Chapter One:

What?

Francis quietly sat on the porch swing sipping some raspberry wine. He and his lover, Arthur, had gotten married. Life was currently wonderful, his lover may have hated being called 'wife', but Arthur had been the one who had worn the dress. He had chosen to wear it too, and had looked absolutely cunning! Francis sighed in happiness at the thought of his wonderful 'wife' in the dress. Where was he anyway? Oh, he was currently cooking, and would be done any time now. Francis finished off his drink and stood, he kindly caressed the porch walls that he had been forced to put in after his love had fallen off the porch.

The house was three stories not counting the basement, and was made out of lovely soft, white and grey bricks. The windows where outlined with brilliant black stones. The foundation and porches foundation were as well. The part he currently had his hand one was a light grey color. Perfectly complete with, then long path leading down to the ocean, dark roof, and of course the lovely white porch swing. The best part about it though was that he had made it with his own hands, and had given it to his _femme _, who had loved it. Other than falling off the porch and down the hill… He had fixed that right away when he was greeted by an angry England.

As he looked out at the glorious ocean in the bright of the day, he just so happened to look down at the garden. Arthur was so picky about keeping it with no weeds, so it was beautiful. There were many different colored roses and lilies. He even had a cherry blossom tree at the end, which was Japans wedding gift to him. Kiku had said it was the tree of love in his country. Francis didn't know this until it had already grown. He sighed as the little fairies flew around the stunning flowers. Francis knew Arthur had been able to see them, but when he had begun to it was shocking. He left it alone after three days or so of Arthur explaining it to him. Now every time he saw them they would great him with little giggles.

"Hum, Francis. Dinner is ready. I made Beef Carpaccio, and for dessert there is some Galette des rois that's currently cooking in the oven…" said Arthur, while had looked at the floor as if was the most interesting thing ever. He was moving his foot a little too. The Frenchmen smile at his little _ange,_ he knew exactly why he was being bashful. He laughed. "S-shut up! I just wanted to-to try something new!" he protested, Francis simply laughed harder as he fumed. When Arthur looked about to yell he leaned down and kissed him deeply. The brit had squeaked which only made Francis smirk. He let it last a bit longer before he lightly nibbled Arthur's bottom lip. The younger man's jaw slightly opened, and Francis automatically added tongue. The brit had never really been active. Throughout the years of being together they had never had sex. It was really only pecks, or hugging, and every once in a while what they were currently doing. Francis had pushed it on him once, but then Arthur had cried, and begged him to stop. Francis apologized many times, and promised not to try again until he was ready.

Francis pulled back and smiled at his _femme _lovingly. His lips were wet and parted, his fuzzy eyebrows were knitted together, and a vibrant red blush all the way up to his ears. "Idiot, lets j-just go eat…" he mumbled, and blushed deeper at the smirk on Francis's face.

Dinner had been wonderful in there Betty Crocker cream yellow kitchen. Dessert was splendid and Arthur was eating the last piece. Francis smiled and took the plate and fork from the Englishmen, who had growled in protest. He scooped up a piece and held in front of the Englishmen's mouth, who glared contently at him.

"I don't need you to fee" – But he was interrupted in midsentence by the delicious cake entering his mouth. He sighed in defeat, which only made his lover smile as he continued to feed him.

When the cake was done Francis was drinking another small glass of wine while sitting on the couch in silence as the fireplace flickered. The living room was very nice. The floor was made of a dark wood, and the fireplace was made with very auburn and red bricks. The furniture was a beautiful red and styled in Victorian. The coffee table was made of a light colored wood, and the walls were smooth oak. There was a view into the night as well. It was so nice.

The thing that would make this wonderful day perfect though, was if his little brit was cuddling with him. He had gone to bed already though, so that wouldn't happen. Francis sighed when he finished his glass and washed it out. He walked up the stairs to the second floor that consisted of a large office, master bathroom, and master bedroom. He turned the corner of the hall and entered the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks. On the bed was Arthur_. _ His lover was naked other than one of Francis's white dress shirts. He was very red, and was looking at him with striking green eyes. He was shivering though.

Francis smiled and went over to the bed. He sat down beside the brit who at the moment acting a bit timid. "What are you doing _l' amour_?" asked Francis, who was rubbing Arthurs back.

Arthur was silent for a moment, his blush spreading quickly. "I-I, I mean, I wanted to try… and," his shook and looked at Francis with a look that told him, he couldn't say it. Francis smiled and kissed his lover deeply. He knew what he wanted, and Francis knew how to give it to him. He had been waiting for this day for a very long time.

He was going to be gentle though, because he knew Arthur was a virgin. It would hurt him, but in the long run if they went all the way; it would be worth it. Long, gentle, and passionate was how it was going to be. Francis deepened the kiss, and added tongue after a while of hot kissing. He let his hands wander over the soft untouched flesh beneath him. The body under him withered and twitched. The shirt was getting in the way though, and Francis wanted to rip it off. He resisted though, not wanting to scare Arthur away. Plus, that would be going too fast, he needed to take it slow.

He let his fingers lightly glide over the perky sensitive nipples of his _femme _with care. His lover gasped when he rolled one between his fingers along with the other. Francis could tell Arthurs heart was racing. He broke the kiss and ignored his lovers whimper. He leaned down and slowly began to undue the buttons of the shirt with his teeth. He just knew the fairies were somehow behind this, he would have to thank them tomorrow. Francis placed a knee between his angel's legs and lightly rubbed the naked skin with it.

Arthur shivered. It was really all he could do. Sure he had masturbated before but he didn't know how to react in this situation. He whimpered as his already semi-hard dick began to harden as Francis began to rub it, with his knee? Arthur scrunched his eyes shut as the Frenchmen looked down at him once finished with the shirt. He knew very well that he was blushing past his ears and down his neck. This was so embarrassing! Maybe he shouldn't have done this!

"_L' amour, _open your eyes." Whispered Francis, Arthur obeyed hesitantly, but he did open his eyes for his lover. He looked at him and the man smiled, he returned it willingly. Francis leaned down and deeply kissed Arthur, immediately adding tongue. Arthur moaned quietly into the kiss as Francis kissed him. Francis stopped the kiss again and began kissing along his jaw. He blew cold air onto his ear, which caused Arthurs breath to increase even more. He licked his ear, and nuzzled his cheek with his nose. He reached down and grasped Arthur's dick, and squeezed it.

Arthur gasped andarched his back slightly at the new touch. Oh, god it was so different than when he had touched himself. He writhed beneath Francis as the man began to lightly stroke his cock. Arthur arched even more, as the speed increased. Francis's other hand disappeared, and then he heard a popping noise. Oh god, was he ready for this? Was it going to hurt? Everyone always said it did the first time. Arthur tensed as his breath rapidly increased and became panic. Damn, why did he start this! It was his entire fault!

"_Calmez-__ange. __Je ne vais pas__vous blesser_." Francis breathed, as he said words of comfort. "_C'est ok__. __Ne sois pas si__tendue_."

Arthur nodded, and then felt a slick finger enter his ass. He tried to stay calm, and was doing his best, but it hurt! He breathed roughly, calming himself more as the finger slowly went in and out. It would curl, and twist. Francis came down and kissed him roughly, yet in a gentle way. Arthur eventually got used to the finger, and found himself moving against it. When he did this Francis added another one, which made him stop. It hurt in a similar way but more. Arthur felt tears appear and he scrunched his eyes shut again. Francis rubbed his member more and kissed him deeper to distract him from the pain. It thankfully helped and once again he got used to the fingers that were curling, and twisting, and making scissor like motions.

By the forth finger Arthur was crying and refusing any kiss Francis tried to give him. He wasn't refusing anything else he just didn't want to be kissed. Francis didn't move his hand, and laid his head on the Englishmen's chest, listening to his heart race. When Arthur finally calmed down, Francis stroked his roughly, and bit his nipples. His began a thrusting motion with his hands. Arthur arched and gasped as a finger hit his prostate. He moaned, and whined in pleasure a lust glazed his eyes.

"F-Francis, I-I think, I f-feel like, I'm… go-going to c-cum!" Arthur had said between moans and the little inhales of air. Francis moved up and looked down at Arthur. He smiled, and then felt his lover tense. "FRANCIS!" Arthur called as he spilled his fluids. Francis removed his hands from his lovers body. He undid his tight pants and sighed in relief when he freed his member.

Francis looked down at his lover. He was panting, heaving for air even though he had plenty. Francis kissed him, and then turned him over. He pulled up his ass and licked up his back, making Arthur shutter. "Sexy." He whispered into the younger man's ear. "Beautiful." He said seductively. He reached around and once again began to caress Arthur's delicate organ. His love grunted and shifted on his elbows. Francis then positioned his large dick in front of Arthur's hole. He slowly began to penetrate his little angel, while saying words like 'Lolita' and 'gorgeous'. Arthur was arching which was only making Francis go further in. His breath was once again hitched and rough. He whimpered and groaned.

Francis let go of his cock and grabbed Arthur's hips. He slid out completely, and then slammed back into the heat of the hole. Arthur called out and moaned. The night went on in a similar manner such as this. The Frenchmen was determined to make Arthurs first sexual experience the best, so it went on. They did many rounds, in many different positions. Each time Francis emptied his load into the younger nation. They may have lived away from civilization, but that night at the edge of town you could hear very faint screams of pleasure from someone who had lost their virginity.

The next morning Arthur woke up alone in his bed. His younger twin sisters were coming today. He had to get the guest rooms ready for them! SHIT! Arthur quickly sat up gasped and laid back down. Damn bastard, that stupid Francis. Where was he! Damn it. He looked at the clock, 8:23 a.m. THEY WOULD BE HERE ANY SECOND! Oh, damn, damn, damn, DAMN IT! Just then, Francis entered the room with a plate of pancakes.

"Brought your breakfast, your sisters are here. I already got the rooms ready don't fret." Francis said smiling as he handed Arthur pain medication, which Arthur immediately swallowed. "I hope pancakes and warm milk do, it's what your sisters wanted." Sighed Francis as he handed Arthur the tray of food.

"It's fine, thanks." Arthur said as he took a sip of warm milk. Francis smiled.

"Well when you're ready, your sisters want to see you." Then Francis left the room. Arthur sighed in content as the pain began to ease away, and then he began to eat.

You could say Francis was utterly calm around the two girls, but on the inside he was weak to the first ones glare, and the second ones disapproval. They were downright scary! Who wouldn't be afraid of them! Arthur's sisters were beautiful, but had that hint of deadly to them. Like Belarus but worse, and not the brother obsession. More like, oh god I hate you feel. Damn, he felt his skin burning under their watchful eyes.

"What is taking brother so long?" Northern Ireland said unhappily.

"Yeah, we want to see him." Agreed Southern Ireland.

Francis looked at the girls, trying to think of something to say. They continued the glare at him with dark striking green eyes. Right now their faces didn't match there outfits at all, which made them look interesting or exotic. North had light orange like hair, and freckles were everywhere on her. She wore a plaid green, red, and black skirt, and a green sweater vest with a long sleeved white dress shirt underneath. She had black dress shoes on and white knee socks as well. South had dark red hair, and like her sister freckles were everywhere. She had torn grass stained jeans on, and a plaid sweater vest of blue white and green. She had a black t-shirt under it, and she wore red sneakers. God they had this lively accent too! But they were scary as hell.

"He had a rough night, he'll be right down." Francis said with a smile. He didn't want to be killed.

"Oh, he finally let you… you know… right?" asked South, North's face exploded with color.

"DON'T ASK THOSE KIND OF PERSONAL QUESTIONS!" hissed North, making South jump.

"Now, now, I'm not going to talk about it. That's also Arthur's choice. So if you want to know about what we did just ask him, but it would make my day if I could explain the wonderful story!" swooned Francis.

The two girls giggled a little, Francis just smiled at them. "I see you're all having fun." Came a voice from the stairwell. The girls brightened up immediately, and squealed words like 'Brother!' or 'I haven't seen you in like forever!' and even 'How have you been. They hugged and cuddled their brother like he was a cute rabbit. Arthur laughed and hugged them back. I had been a long time since they had seen each other. What, 200 year maybe? God, no wonder they had begged to visit.

Arthur was beaming as he listened to his sisters tell stories of recent travels they had. "Conner wanted to come visit too, but he couldn't." said North.

"That's ok Neala, I'll call later and talk with him." Arthur sighed as he remembered his older brother.

"He got a new phone and number so like I'll give it to you." North said with joy.

"Nola I think you hang around Poland to much, you putting 'like' in all you sentences." North said to her sister.

"Shut up Neala, he's awesome." She said back.

"Now you sound like Prussia."

Nola glared at Neala, and Neala glared right back. Arthur sweat dropped, and then laughed a little. "W-what about Berwyn, how is he?" asked Arthur, thinking about his youngest sibling. The two girls frowned, and had saddened looks.

"He is really sick right now. He had wanted to come but decided not to because he wasn't feeling well." The girls said in unison. They looked at there brother, he didn't look happy either.

"Oh." Arthur mumbled, not really enjoying the sudden change in the room. "Um, how a-about I go make some tea!"

"No, no I'll go make some. Be right back you all just chat for a bit." Said Francis as he make his 'wife' sit back down. He left the room ignoring the protesting Britain.

Heart: SO! I hope its good I mean… maybe not long but I still hope its good…

**I do not own Hetalia, France, United Kingdom, exetra.**

**I do own all OC's I have made though. **

Please review and tell me what you think to save Ivan aka Russia's head from the polar bear trying to eat it. Poor Ivan! BELARUS WILL KILL YOU!

Thanks for Reading! ~

The thing that gave me inspiration for this is a picture and a video I had randomly found!

Link to picture (optional); ..com/tumblr_lgy608EQDB1qh0w5ao1_?AWSAccessKeyId=AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires=1319951039&Signature=a%2FVwmVm1%2B27qRIfw6sXfOxqYnS0%3D

Link to video (recommended); .com/watch?v=IpMjgntIVlA&feature=BFa&list=PL9369CD5F3BB2DDF9&lf=mh_lolz

Again THANKS! ~ AND SAVE IVAN! ~


	2. Unexpected

Heart: Yo!~ I so like the sorry so far! New idea new idea yay! Good muse, good muse.

I do not own Hetalia at all!

WARNINGS!: Mpreg, language, some sexual contact, and FRUK! This is an Alternate Universe where people really don't like Nation Avatars and in a way want them gone because they think the people represent the nation. (accept French people, its more of English America and Canada, Italy and yeah all the rest other than Hungary and Austria lol) Most want then dead so watch out ENGLAND!

Ok so if ya'll don't like FrUK then theres a back button for that!

Once again I do not own Hetalia, I only own OC's and Idea of the story.

Chapter Two:

Unexpected

It had been about 3 week's sense the girls had arrived. They hadn't left yet because Arthur told them they didn't have too. He spoiled his 16 year old sisters to much in Francis's opinion. The savage females would always tear around the beautiful house, creating loud crashes and bangs. Even at night they would fight for some reason or another. They both had already managed destroy the kitchen with eggs already! In the long run, Francis was the one who had to clean it all up, because his 'wife' was insistent that they wouldn't have done it if he hadn't left the eggs out. The also kept harassing the cats. Dressing Arthurs kitten up in a tutu, Francis made sure to keep his away from them. When they had nearly been mauled by the English cat, is when they had finally stopped going within ten inches. England was still convinced his darling little sisters were the pure resemblance of innocence. Francis thought they resembled the devil, but he kept that to himself.

Francis was starting to worry though. His dear _femme _had been feeling ill lately. Every morning if he wasn't awoken by a bang or crash from the girls it was because Arthur wasn't in the bed. One morning he went to go look for him only to find him puking in the bathroom. This morning was similar.

"Are you ok _ange_?" asked Francis as he leaned down and rubbed Arthurs back as he vomited.

"Y-yeah…" said Arthur as he wiped his mouth then brushed his teeth. "I have an appointment in 20 minutes. Last night I told the girls they needed to go. Their plane came by earlier this morning, so you can just relax while I'm gone…"

Francis suddenly had the urge to squeal and hug Arthur but didn't. He kissed his cheek, "Ok but hurry back love." Then Francis looked at the clock realizing the time. 9:30 am. So his appointment was at 10:00am? "You should hurry _l' amour_." He said helping Arthur up.

"Yeah, thank you." he said then began getting ready.

Arthur was gone. He had left about 6 hours ago and was nowhere to be found. It was now around 4pm! Francis was starting to worry. It usually didn't take this long for a checkup, did it? He walked out onto the porch. It was 10:00am when he had left, and now it was 4? God, Francis just couldn't stop thinking about it! He hadn't even gotten a call. Arthur did this though. He would take time away, and then come back later. No matter how long he eventually would. He still wished Arthur would at least call or something, even if he had to listen to some bogus story about the car breaking or something. Just as long as he knew he was ok would be fine.

Francis sighed, and entered the house again. He looked around at the clutter. He began to clean, he didn't do it often, sense it really was only him and Arthur. He turned on some music then continued. By the time he was done it was 12pm. God, those girls had made a mess of the rooms on the third floor. They had been using the red room and blue room. The third one was the brown room, other than the bathroom. They all looked exactly the same. The hall looked like the second floors hallway too. He went back down stairs and turned off the radio. Francis then went into their bedroom and fell asleep.

Arthur was terrified! How was he going to tell Francis he was with child! Francis had already told him he had no plans for kids! Arthur hadn't even known he could HAVE them! Turns out he could do to the simple fact he wasn't necessarily HUMAN, and that there happens to be more countries! So they would be pure blooded countries! Just wonderful, extraordinary, what was he going to do? Arthur had no idea of how to raise a kid, neither did Francis! He had been born by random human people! That were told they could keep him and had to just let him be free. Like Francis. How was he going to do this! It hit him again,

"I-I'm pregnant. . ." he said to himself as he sat in his car eating McDonalds. Wait why was he eating this nasty crap anyway, oh well. When he was nervous he would eat food and sometimes Francis had to stop him from drinking too much tea before he got sick. Urgh, he couldn't even drink tea now! He could get an abortion, but the doctor said they might be nations… They would refuse to do it, and how would Francis feel. NO DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! Maybe it would just be better if he acted like he wasn't. But he would have to make sure not to drink tea… Francis didn't like tea anyway so he would be ok. "Pregnant…" he said again. Just letting it sink in. This was amazing, but so scary. Why though? Why choose HIM to have these kids. They won't live a good life. Arthur already knew he wouldn't be the best parent. Does Francis know how? NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT TELLING HIM! Just act like nothing happened. The pregnancy isn't real. Now time to go home.

When Arthur got home, there were no lights on. Well what was he going to expect at 1 in the morning. He sighed and slowly got out of the car. He walked up the path, but stopped when it split off into the one to the house and the one to the ocean. He looked at the ocean. It was being light by the moon. He smiled at the beautiful scene, but he went to the house. He took of his jacket, and shoes then went upstairs. Francis was asleep, so he climbed into bed. Francis must have noticed because he cuddled him. Arthur felt like crying, but he had already done plenty of that.

"Don't fret, I won't even ask." Said Francis, "But I would like to know. So I don't worry." Arthur tensed. Now he felt guilty, thanks frog.

"I-I," Arthur tried to say it but his voice broke and tears fell. Francis sat up and held him, complete worry on his face. He rubbed his back and whispered sweet words of comfort into his loves ear. "Y-You-r g-oing to h-hate me and le-leave me!" stuttered Arthur between sobs.

"No, no I won't. Just tell me it can't be that bad." He said lovingly.

"I-I'm, I-I, IM PREGNANT!" he yelled then just bawled more, expecting to me pushed away. Nothing really happened. Francis didn't move. Arthur stopped crying, but he was shivering violently.

"Well then, I guess we have to do some renovating up stairs. We can make two rooms. If we have a girl we paint one room pink or whatever and then if a boy comes along we can do a blue one. We can make two rooms after buying the stuff tomorrow. So we don't have to take a long time after the kids born and all, and so you don't have to work after your 4 months after finding out about the child's gender. Oh, I have a good plan for a girls room." Said Francis, he held out Arthur and smiled at his lovers face. It was shock. He kissed his lover. Now he knew why his lover had been so upset. "When I said I never planned on having kids, it was because I had no clue how to raise them. But now I see, you're not supposed to know your first time. You learn on the way through it."

Arthur looked up to him, and tears fell once more, but they were of joy. He hugged Francis tightly, and soon they both fell asleep.

Francis sighed in content at the now finished room. It was blue and had the general look at a cutie baby boy room. It was the day after they had finished the rooms, and he was just admiring them. He had already been inside the pink one. Arthur was asleep even though they had an appointment in a couple of minutes. He trotted down the stairs, and entered the room to find Arthur getting dressed. Francis made no noise as he watched his lover rub his stomach and look in the mirror examining his stomach. He mumbled something along the light of 'god I'm so fat…' and that's when he spoke up.

"No _l' amour, _your beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around Arthur who giggled.

"You frog." His laughed.

"And are you the princess that kissed me?" he whispered into his ears, only to receive a giggle and playful slap to the face, which only made Francis chuckle. "Hurry we don't have much time left love.' Then he left the room.

About an hour later they were late for the appointment, because they had to stop at about fifty McDonalds due to Arthurs cravings. Now Arthur was freaking out because some little girl was looking at him funny. He had already cried about it, there for making the girl come closer. When they were called in he never looked so happy to go to the medical room.

"Ok sir, please lift your shirt." Said the nurse with a frown, it didn't make Arthur very happy. It actually just made him worry, and panic a little. But none the less he laid down on the bed and lifted the shirt over the hump on his abdomen. "This may be cold sir." Arthur nodded and Francis took his hand. He shivered slightly when the cold jell hit his skin. Francis smiled at him as the nurse began doing her assignment. "Well," she said turning the screen to them, "There are two in there, they look completely healthy." She sighed and turned the screen to them pointing at the black and white objects and saying what they were.

Arthur's eyes widened at the scene before him. He looked at Francis then to the screen with a shocked look. "T-two!" he repeated and the nurse nodded, then he turned and glared at Francis.

"What?" asked Francis frowning. Arthur deepened his glare, and muttered a few word under his breath. Francis smirked at the insults, then whispered a few things himself that made the nurse blush and giggle. If Arthur had been seen by Spain at that moment he would have been called a tomato. "By the way ma'am, we live rather far out away from town. I don't think Arthur would be happy about leaving the house after a couple of months," He got a protest from Arthur but ignored it, "Could maybe we order a midwife?"

The lady blinked, "We don't get to many offers from them, but we have one that's not busy. She would need a room though, poor girls living in a ratty apartment." She said with a smile, like the exterminator had finally come to take a pest away.

"We have a room, and today would be fine if she could come.' Francis raised an eyebrow as the woman's grin grew. Was she evil or something? GOD!

"O-OF COURSE! I'll go get her right away! You both can get ready to leave!" and with that the lady left the room, leaving the two men with an awkward aura.

When the two men were done they sat there for about 2 hours before the door slowly cracked open. A girl around 15 years old looked in. She had a blush covering her face and her eyes were red and puffy. She slowly stepped into the room, and put what looked to be a heavy bag on the floor. It turned out to be a backpack. She was normal height, and had pretty golden eyes. Her hair reached just above her thigh, and it was curly with a mixture of blonde, red, black, and brown. Her face was rounded but she wasn't fat. She had a short black and blue plaid skirt and a black sweater vest with a white shirt under it along with a tie that matched the skirt. She also had white knee socks on white black dress shoes; it must have been her school uniform.

She was very pretty with freckles and all but they had their attention on the bandages she had on. Some were peeking out from her socks, and she had one on her neck, and even her arms. She felt their stares and put on a leather jacket with the number fifty on the back. It looked like a bomber jacket or even one from the American air force.

"U-um hello, I-I'm Sophie. I'll be your midwife for the next couple of months. I only n-need a place to sleep, and I will take a couch too. I can buy and make my own food, and get to school on time. If all goes well I'll also be a nanny for your children if need be." She quickly stammered out.

"Dear lord girl, what did you get yourself into?" asked Arthur with a suspicious tone. Maybe she was a drug dealer, or even a juvenile delinquent! He surely didn't want to have one of those around his kids!

She was silent for a couple of moments but then she spoke up, "I'm a foster child, my last family wasn't so nice… I left them a couple of days ago. I was just working here to help keep up rent at the house but seeing I no long have a place to stay, and not wanting to go back into foster care I took the risk and staid here. I learned things over time about babies. I just thank you for letting me help in your time of need." She bowed. "I don't lie sir, I vowed not to. I never have."

"Ok, ok child. We don't need a life story, just a midwife. We have a room for you, just get your thing" – but Francis was interrupted.

"I have nothing." Sophie stated. Still bowing forward, Francis just nodded.

The men looked at each other, just wondering what this kid had gotten herself into. Arthur sighed and shook his head. He stood and picked up the bag, finding it very heavy but he managed. He walked out of the room with it. Francis smiled and told the girl to fallow him. They then left the room.

"BUT I WANT A BURGER!" howled Arthur as they drove toward home.

"I'll make you something at home love!" said Francis sternly.

Sophie was sitting in the back seat silently listening to their argument. She suddenly shoved a piece of candy into Arthur's mouth the next time he opened it. Then she sat back in the seat.

"It's cherry, it calms your cravings and mood swings. I have a whole jar of them. You can have them if you like them." She spoke softly as she held a jar the size of a small vase out to Arthur.

Arthur quickly took the jar sucking the flavored candy happily. There were many flavors in the jar, and he looked rather pleased with his the newly found food he had. In the center was maple syrup candy. A cherry candy covering something like syrup in the center, he was in heaven right now.

Francis looked aback and smiled at her quickly then looked back at the road when Arthur hit him. Sophie smiled to herself, and then pulled out a notebook. It was thick with a hard cover. She opened it to where it looked like only 200 pages were left and began writing. Arthur looked at her curiously when she wasn't looking. He wondered what was in it, but rubbed the thought away when he put an apple candy into his mouth.

When they reached the house, Sophie was amazed. She stood on the path leading to the ocean for hours as Francis and Arthur sat on the porch. "Can I go down there?" she hollered to Francis. Francis stood and yelled that she could.

"I'LL COME TOO!" yelled Arthur, as he walked down the stairs towards her. She smiled at him, showing off her white teeth.

"Have fun!" Francis laughed as he went into the house.

While they were walking down the path Sophie stopped and smiled. She closed her eyes and looked at Arthur. He smiled back, he was glad the she was happy.

"Do you hear it?" she said softly, as the wind blew, "they say you can see them, can you really?" she looked at him like she had been afraid to ask.

"Hear, what are you talking about?" Arthur asked, in a confused tone.

"The fairies… they like you a lot." She said softer almost inaudible.

"Oh," said Arthur in a little shock that a human could see them, "Yes I do see them, so does Francis. It's kind of a thing." He said.

"Do you like fairies?" she asked a little braver now. He looked over to the bush she sopped by, then to her. There were fairies around her, they giggled and laughed in sorrow and glee.

"Yes, I like fairies a lot." He said directly to her make no hint of lie in his voice, because it was true. He did like the little beauties.

Sophie nodded and began to walk again after saying a quick goodbye to the tiny creatures. She pulled her coat closer to her body, then skipped down the path. Like she knew the oceans name, and it was calling. There was something about this girl Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on. He followed her down the path anyway. Soon they were both standing on the beach. It was sunny out and the ocean was beautiful.

"Did you know… Mermaids were originally just virgin women who lived by the sea. It's said they came to be because there was a group that had drown while fishing and a women had come to save them. Not really a woman, more like a girl around my age. One of the men asked her to marry him, and she let him down then said. 'The ocean is what my heart belongs too.' They say after that no one say her again." She explained with a smile. Arthur hadn't known that, and it was quite interesting.

"Where did you find that?" he asked, she just smiled.

"My friend, I haven't seen her in a while. Maybe sense there's an ocean I may see her again." She sighed and looked out at the water again. Arthur looked out too, but it was just water. This girl was interesting. She spoke with wisdom, and happiness, but what had happened to her. If she really had been beaten then why was she happy? Was she holding it in? "You don't mind if I try to call her do you?" she asked making Arthur come back to reality.

"Uh, no not at all, go ahead." He said stepping back, giving her some room.

Sophie steps further until the shore was just barely hitting her shoes. She began humming a soft melody in tune to the soft blowing wind, then suddenly stopped. She looked down sadly after a minute or two. She turned back to Arthur and grinned.

"She isn't close by. Can I go see my room now?" Arthur nodded and they began their way back up to the house. Who was she? She obviously was from no foster home the little liar.

No one is reviewing! O.O IVANS HEAD LOOKS DECAYED! HURRY UP!

Ivan: Canada is to slow in responses… help.


	3. Oh My

**Heart: waz uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup! Just to let everyone know Sophie is an OC and trust me she fits perfectly just gotta keep reading. **

**WARNINGS: Mpreg, yaoi, FRUK. Deal with it and if you don't like it theres a back button for a good reason.**

Chapter Three

Oh My…

Arthur sat uncomfortably on the couch in the living room with a maple syrup covered hamburger. The house was quiet, and the 6 month pregnant nation was bored to death. He had been working all day painting the pink room red by himself, because a week ago Sophie had come back with the results of the twins genders. Both were boys, and today had been the day the orders for the beds and stuff had come in. Francis unfortunately was at some meeting with Prussia, and Spain, maybe some other nations too. It was a month long one so by the time he got back Arthur would be seven months. He sighed and took another bite of his food. He then shifted on the couch again. Sophie was currently in school and wouldn't be back for another hour. He looked at the box with the crib in it. Screw what Sophie had said about waiting for her to come back before he got down on his hands and knees to build it! It was going up one way or another.

When Arthur made it up the stairs with the crib he was exhausted. The crib was all there was left to do, and Sophie had been doing most of it, so he should be ok doing the crib by himself. That girl was strange anyway. Strange noises always came from her room. That's sparked an idea in Arthurs thoughts. Her room! He stood up then peered down the hall to the room. He shivered as he imagined the things that lay beyond that door. He shook his head then walked to it, slowly opening the door. He turned on the lights and entered the room. He jacket was there, the Air Force one and on the bed was a white bear. He walked over to it. He picked it up and looked closely at it, it was just a toy. He stood back up and walked over to the cluttered desk. There was a head set, and the scene looked like she had just been recording something. He tapped the touch pad on the lap top and the screen lit up. She had been recording something; he raised an eye brow at the squiggly lines showing the pitch. He looked on the desk, there was a yellow sticky not that caught his eye,

"Remember to not unplug the head phones when you play the song."

Did she need a reminder? Strange girl, he sat in the desk seat. Then another thing caught his eye, it was a picture and hand drawn by the looks of it. He picked it up to see a dragon, a red one. It had green eyes and it was burning a city. It looked more like a village though. At the top of the page was a title or a name.

"Aurgorath." Arthur blinked, he remembered at story, about a lonely dragon who lived in the hills. The dragon supposedly was the fiercest thing in the world, but he had truly been lonely. Knights would come from across the land to defeat him only to die. He didn't like to kill, but eventually his heart became cold. He did turn into that monster they thought he was, and he proved it. He retreated to the mountains after destroying a village once, to find a girl in his home. She was small, and was almost dead. He had been about to kill her but she began to sing. The song made his heart sink, and he remembered what he had done. He had helped the girl live that day, then she went on telling everyone what he had done for her. Soon no one ever looked at him badly. When the girl returned though he was no long there, she had wept, but never saw him again.

Arthur put the picture down and picked up another, and another, just coming across pictures of story characters until he came across one. It wasn't fully colored and was old, but he could tell what it was. A girl was standing in the middle of a lake. It was night and the stars were shining. On the land there was a unicorn, and some fairies. The girl only wore what looked to be a sheet. She was crying but smiling, and holding a cross. In the water were skulls and other dead things, but as they came closer they became life again. They were things that hadn't met their time yet, but had died. He looked at the top of the crumpled paper and read the name,

_Lylina the Guardian of Life_

Arthur's eyes grew as he remembered that story. It was his favorite, why hadn't she finished it? Why did she crumple it too? He shook his head then placed everything back the way it had been. The screen flashed again, and he looked at it. What had she been recording? Arthur sighed, then left the room. He had totally forgotten about the crib by now and just wanted to take a nap. He entered his and Francis' room and got onto the bed, and automatically fell asleep.

When Arthur woke up it was because of the sound of banging. He sat up slowly and yawned, as he stretched. He put one hand on his expanded stomach. He rubbed slightly and was returned with a kick. He smiled and continued to rub, but after the second bang he got up and went to check it out. He soon realized it was just Sophie hammering away at the now finished crib. She smiled at him, and he frowned at her, suddenly mad that she woke him up.

"Don't be so loud," He hissed, "I was sleeping!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but look it's finished!" she said setting up the blanket and such on the bed. Arthur's frown then became a smile, then he remembered that he didn't help and he frowned sadly. He was about to say sorry when she held up a McDonalds bag. His face lit up like the sun and he hugged her as best as he possible could. She laughed, and hugged back. "Can I, uh," she was blushing now, "maybe, uh, rub your stomach?" her face flared. Arthur smiled at her after swallowing a bite of his food.

"Yeah, I don't mind all that much." He said, then she put a hand on his stomach. She knelt down and put an ear up against it. She smiled softly and stood again.

It was the day before Francis came home, and Arthur was sick of waiting. He sat in his room thinking about his love, he wasn't even tired. He began to think about the night when they… did stuff. (lol) He rubbed his stomach and tried to calm down as he became horny. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He tried to think of other things, to stop the stupid hormone thing currently happening to him but it just wouldn't stop.

"Damn it." He cursed, he refused to give in! He closed his eyes and thought of other things. The thing that came to mind was Sophie's pictures. He remembered the one with the mermaid. He had had the impression she liked them but the picture was or looked the opposite. The mermaid was decaying and the other half was alive. It was sitting on a rock in the middle of the sea. The decaying side had a stormy sea and the other side a calm ocean. It had been the only one without a title. Now that he thought about it, it may have been a siren.

Arthur knew this was working to his relief. He thought more about the strange hand drawn pieces of art in her room. He thought about the dragon and also Lylina. It was just so odd. Maybe he did have something to worry about with the girl. Even Francis thought she was a little strange. Or maybe it would just be better if he didn't think about it; she was just a midwife, yeah just a midwife….

Arthur awoke the next morning with no memory of last night, and because there was a wonderful smell of crepe down stairs. He stretched and hobbled down the stairs. Francis immediately greeted him with a passionate kiss. It made him squeak but he also kissed back.

"I missed you _l' amour_," Francis said smirking, he brought Arthur into the dining room.

"Dear L' rd! Y' ur huge! (dear lord your huge)" said a mocking voice; Arthur turned and glared at his older brother Conner. He chuckled, "Nice ta see ya' aga'n bro'ther. (nice to see you again brother)" He said getting up and hugging Arthur. He couldn't help but hug back.

"Scotland forced me to take him with me." Francis said sighing, Conner smiled innocently when Arthur raised an eyebrow. Arthur just play punched his shoulder, then began to eat the delicious food. Francis smiled and yawned.

"So do you know what the genders are _l' amour_?" he asked.

"Hum? Oh," Arthur swallowed his food and took a sip of milk, "Two boys, me and Sophie painted the pink room red. We would have done it with you but you were gone and we both were bored. By the way where is Sophie?" Arthur asked looking at Francis, "Isn't it Saturday?"

"Yeah, I don't know she wasn't here when we arrived."

"That gal? Th' one w'th lon' c'rly ha'r? (that girl with long curly hair?)" asked Conner.

"Yeah did you see her?" Arthur asked the Scott.

"Ye'h she wa'z go'in down to th' wat'r with her' comput' thing. (Yeah, she was going down to the water with her computer thing.)" He said as if everyone should have seen her. "Sh' look'd r'ally h'ppy. (she looked really happy.)"

"Maybe she iz trying to find her vind her Mermaid friend," Francis shrugged and took a bite of his own breakfast. Conner broke out laughing, and so did Francis. He wiped the tears from his eyes and Arthur just glared at them. "What love? If I'm correct mermaid should only come around if it's a special person. Sophie is just an odd girl, theres no way a _fish _would come to _her_." Francis mused.

Arthur sat up and swallowed his food, "Well…" he said quietly finishing his food, "maybe she is special…" then he went outside. Arthur winced as he slowly made his way down to the beach where Sophie supposedly was. Twins were not that easy to carry… When he got to the clearing, there she was. She was wearing a bikini top and rolled up jeans. She had headphones on and was sketching in a notepad. She suddenly stopped, Arthur hid behind a bush and watched as the water of the sea churned in discomfort. She stood and glared out to the ocean, as if she were scared but wouldn't let it win. Whatever _it_ was, Arthur guessed it was starting to make an appearance.

The twirling water became a beautiful maiden who stood on the angry waves. The women on the water was clothed in a white sheet and held a red glowing cross to her chest. Arthurs eye became wide and fear stricken. The women pointed the cross at Sophie and frustration and anger.

"You have betrayed me Sophia!" growled the lady. "They deserve to die! No creature should live as long as they do. Forever is a very long time! Not even mythical creatures like elves or seasserfants live that long! Only I and guardians of life such as yourself shall live as long as they do! I control how long you live Sophia!" and with that the cross was thrown at Sophie while the women screamed judgment. There was a light, but it calmed down as Arthur watched in amazement as Sophie held the item. It became blue.

She smiled at the women in front of her, holding the cross to her chest. "I do not kill those who are beginning to have a life… I do not kill those who wish to continue living, I give second chances… You Lylina… are a very corrupt guardian…" Sophie whispered but Arthur caught it. The sea flared in anger, and Lylina screeched. Arthur heard Francis yell and footsteps running down the path. Arthur felt his knees grow weak as everything he had just seen disappeared. Sophie was back to drawing her picture, and the sea was calm again. She had her headphones on again; it was like nothing had happened. He felt ill for an odd reason, was it a shock? Did he just imagine it? He knew his mind could get ahead of him at times, but had he really?

"ARTHUR!" yelled Francis when Arthur fell back. Arthur mumbled and opened his eyes to look at his lover.

"W-What…?"

Conner looked down at his younger brother as he laid in the rather _large _bed. He was just visiting for an hour and then would go again. It seemed as if he had been really busy lately .Not only did he constantly have to watch out for those bastards that would attempt to kill him but since he worked for the government he had paperwork to do. Right now none of that was on his mind though. The thing he had to do was tell Arthur that Berwyn had been poisoned. Poor little Whales had been drinking a glass of milk and talking with his human friend. He had become terribly ill after that and they just recently found out he was poisoned. Arthur already looked under stress, but he couldn't just tell him over the phone. His flight would be at the airport soon, he hoped his brother would wake up soon.

Francis walked into the room and tapped Scotland's shoulder lightly. The man jumped but smiled softly at the Frenchmen. "Be lucky d'ar fr'and. Y'u l've in such a place to prot'ct your offspr'ng." (be lucky dear friend that you live in such a place to protect you offspring) he said quietly. Francis smiled and nodded.

"I shall tell him, you should go." Sighed the man, Conner nodded and stood. He waved goodbye and walked into the hallway, only to meet the main cause. The girl they knew as Sophie. She glared at him but it turned into an evil look as if to tell him he was pathetic. She flipped him off by simply looking at him. Or well that's what it felt like.

"Wh't do y'u w'nt with th'm." (what do you want with them.) he hissed silently.

She only smiled, "I want nothing from them, or their children. I am just here to observe…" she sighed, "I don't want you 'nations' dead, I disobeyed my masters orders for you, be happy bastard…" she glared at him once more.

"Sophia… I rem'mder y'u…" (Sophia… I remember you…) muttered Conner in spite. "I d'nt hate y'u, y'u jus' make me fe'l uncomfortable." (I don't hate you, you just make me uncomfortable…) The girl nodded an apology and they shook hands quietly. "Nice w'rk guardian ove … ove…" (nice work guardian of… of…)

"Gifts." She said. "I am sorry if I took something. If so I'll give it back. I'll take your anger and give you my joy, have a good trip." Conner smiled and left as she went back up the stair. He had that thing plastered on his face when he got on the plane that night, and until the flight ended.

Arthur awoke with a start the next morning. His body felt heavy, well heavier than normal. He looked at the clock, 10:30am. God how long had he been asleep, and what had happened? Had it been a dream? It must have been.

Arthur slowly sat up and groaned at the pain in his back. It ached, but the messages Sophie would give him eased it away. He stretched and yawned, and baby A gave a rather hard kick to one of his ribs, he winces and rubbed the spot softly. The kick happened again which made Arthur growl in frustration. They already had personalities. Baby A was a fucking jackass, that wouldn't listen. Baby B was silent and it was like he wasn't even there. Sometimes Arthur would forget he was pregnant with two kids. Quiet bastard…. Loud bastard…. Either way it still scared him at what they may be able to do together. Arthur shuttered.

**Heart: OOOOOOOOKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAY!~~~~~~~~~**

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, trust me it gets more interesting when the kids are born do not worry….. .' …**


	4. Babies

**Heart: I do not own Hetalia, or England or france or exedra exedra (I would feel very awesome if I did though) but I do own the oc characters I have made. Thank you and enjoy.**

**WARNINGS!: BIRTH more specifically MPREG BIRTH! Some language and France in an apron! BEWARE!~~~**

Chapter Four:

Babies

Nobody knew when Arthur went into labor, not even Arthur. He had been acting normal all day long, he had some slight back pain but kept it to himself and popped some pills. Now he was trying to cook, but his stomach was getting in the way. Nine months with two boys wasn't really the state you want to cook in, but we all know Arthur, he's going to do it anyway. Just making some Mac and Cheese wouldn't hurt, right? WRONG! Freaking couldn't get the bag of cheese powder open, and when he did it went everywhere.

"DAMN IT! FUCKING CHEESE POWDER! FUCKING STOMACH! FUCKING AMERICAN MEALS IN PACKEDGES! AHH!" now was when he realized he was in labor. The pain had increased when he had fallen to the floor and it was almost unbearable. Then it stopped, Arthur blinked and just sat there waiting for his husband to eventually find him on the floor, and 15 minutes later with no Francis there the pain came back again. "SHIT!" he cried, as he remembered no one was home. Francis and Sophie had gone to town, Sophie hadn't wanted to but Francis pulled her along anyway.

Thoughts ran through Arthurs mind when he realized he couldn't get up. His phone started ringing, and the pot of water was boiling over. The pain had left but he knew it would be back, he'd have to take it slow. He began pulling himself over to the table, so he could use a chair for leverage. When the pain came back he had been halfway to the there. He stopped and waited. So far they were only fifteen minutes apart so he had plenty of time to get to the table, he hoped. When the pain stopped he felt exhausted, but he had made a plan so he had to follow through. He had to get that damn phone because it had started ringing again.

When he finally got to a chair he was smacked by another contraction. It came within ten minutes of the last. Damn they were getting shorter, and starting to hurt worse, why hadn't he realized this earlier? Arthur groaned as his phone, once again, decided to vibrate loudly on the table. Not only was he terrified, but he was angry, and the chair was so annoying, he would crush it. Arthur shook his head, what the hell was wrong with him? No matter.

Arthur, once he was standing grabbed his phone and hobbled over to the stove turning off the stupid thing. Now burnt mac and cheese filled the air and Arthur gagged. He quickly went back over to the table and sat it the closest chair, which didn't feel very pleasant either. He tried to focus on the buttons, but his sweaty skin and blurry vision didn't help much. Damn why didn't he set up his speed dial?

_"Arthur Honey what's wrong? Why didn't you answer my other calls? Arthur? Arthur?"_

"Francis… I c-cant I can't…," he was trying to speak but another one hittears weld up in his eyes and he began to bawl, Francis who was worried just wouldn't shut up.

_"Love? You cant what? Is something missing? Could you not find the scones I bought for you?"_

"Sh-Shut up fo-fool! AH!"

_"Arthur?" _it was Sophie now, _"Calm down its ok, you're in labor aren't you?"_

"Y-YES!" he yelled and cried harder but began to calm once again when the pain temporarily stopped.

_"Yeah, turn around Francis we have to go home I was right, there's a U-turn ahead. Ok Arthur I'm going to hang up no-"_

"No, i-I'm scared don't, don't hang up, put, put it on speaker. I-I have to hear Francis' voice." Arthur said in panic, not caring that he admitted he was frightened.

_"Arthur its ok I'm here. Not really but you get the idea." _Francis said calmly, but Arthur knew the calm part was an act. It was helpful though. Arthur closed his eyes as he sunk to the floor again and laid in a more comforting position. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as a few kitchen fairies began cleaning the mess on the stove. Francis simply talked, that's all he had to do anyway, _"Then the newly married couple would put the lock on the bridge with their names on it, supposedly meaning the love would last forever, like we did. I remember that day, right before we left for our honey moon." _Arthur whined and gasped in pain when another hit and squeezed the leg of a chair. Francis was aware of it, but continued anyway. Arthur cried, he cried not only because of pain, but because he was so happy his husband was deciding not to be a knot head. _"Ok Arthur we are almost to the house, Sophie wants to know if you water has broken yet."_

"N-not that, that I know of…" he breathed then inhaled more air.

_"Are you dribbling?" _Arthur heard Sophie asked.

"Uh, I-I think maybe that's it…." Truthfully he couldn't think strait right now.

_"Ok so his contractions aren't that bad, they should be to a minimal right now. Around 15 to 10 minutes apart if It's just dribble. He hasn't even gotten the worst of it yet." _At that Arthur began to cry again. This so wasn't going to be over soon.

When Francis and Sophie returned, he had been hauled to the living room and placed on a layout of sheets, towels, and pillows all together on the floor. What else did he expect, they couldn't just go to a hospital, and give out his location. Those people, the ones that had hurt his family, mostly baby brother, would find him. His water had broken just soon after Sophie hung up the phone, and the kitchen was a huge mess. Sophie had put an I.V. in him and the pain lessened a lot. While he was trying to calm down, Francis was trying to strip him and Sophie had disappeared into the kitchen to clean.

"I can, I can strip m-myself."

"L' amour, do you really think I would believe that?" Francis said with a chuckle as he continued. Arthur groaned when the sharp pain began again, then yelled in pain because it hurt a lot more. Thankfully though Sophie had returned and was injecting more pain relief crap into his system. Francis had also done a remarkable job of quickly putting him in an itchy gown, which he didn't like because his skin was already irritable.

"Ok! So I'm going to call the doctor." Sophie said getting up.

"What?" Arthur cried.

"I'm just a midwife, I don't get the baby out I take care of it while its in. Also meaning I take care you. Plus, you can have them yet you're most likely not dilated enough yet." Sophie said as she pulled out her phone and put it up to her ear. What happened to the shy girl they had met! Well, shes still there and she still doesn't talk all that much, but she was being quite serious here. "Hello? Brother? You're still in France right? Waiting for me to live with you, Rosh I told you I would when I was finished with this job… No Rosh, no, well yeah anyway sense I know you personally, and you so happen to be studying to be a maternity doctor," oh god Arthur just saw where she was going with this, wait she had a brother? "How you like to come test what you've learned on the couple I'm with right now. They are nations. Yes both guys and I think you've heard of the riots and crap. Yes. Yeah, 611 13. It is an address they live out by the sea. Yes that house. The point is to make people think an old couple lives here. Ok bye." and with that she hung up.

"You have a brother?" Francis asked in shock.

"Not really, he saved me once when I was little. He's in Francis learning the language but he's just visiting, when the week is over he has to back to Australia." Sophie said.

"It would have been quite nice of you to tell us other things like this sooner." Francis said not looking impressed. Sophie frowned. "Its ok your only here to work. But I would like to know how you ended up here. Here in France that is."

"SHIT JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT GOD DAMNED LIVES YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING TO YOURSELVES AND GET THESE BOYS OUT OF MEEEEEE!" Howled Arthur as he punched Francis as hard as he could, but he was in so much pain he really couldn't focus. He cried again, "Is there anything out there to make the pain stop!"

"Sorry Arthur, but you're not a women or human that is. This is the dose I've been told to give when this happens, anymore could be dangerous I am not taking the risk." Sophie said calmly.

"You're just a bitch that's invited a total stranger to help me give birth to my poor kids! DAMN YOU!" Arthur yelled out. Sophie frowned and looked down completely tense. "That's right you're ugly and stupid! You will become nothing in life! You stupid hideous wench!"

"Oi, how rude of you." Said a thick Australian accent, "Poor Sophia, I would hug you to where you bones crack but this is business I guess." Everyone turned to see a tall tanned man placing his things on the couch. He had freckles you could see clearly and a band aid on his nose. "Not to be rude but no one answered the door so I let myself in through the window. Heh, nice to meet you I'll be your doctor, Daniel Rosh. Lets get to it." And with a wink Arthur suddenly didn't feel that he was a stranger anymore.

"You're, you're the, urgh !" Arthur flung his head back in pain.

"Yup I'm Australia, nice to meet you Great Britain, but nows not the time for introductions from you, you have to focus on one thing. Then it'll be over." Sophies 'brother' nodded at her and she left the room. She went to the kitchen and began to clean up the rest of the mess.

Hours later, Daniel, Sophie and Francis sat together in the now clean fresh smelling living room sipping tea.

"So… explain yourself Sophie." Francis said with a disapproving look.

"Well, my real name is Sophia, but then name I was given by my last family was Sophie Doggery," she was interrupted.

"No Sophia, really, that's not what he wants to hear… you've never been one to tell lies, but hiding the truth is similar to lieing." Daniel said with a sigh.

"Ok, but you cannot tell England, not ever, I took something from him long ago, because I was selfish." She looked down and took a deep breath. "My name is Sophia Gail and I and the Guardian of gifts. I take the sickness and give the health. I've lived for a very long time and have rebelled against my master wishes. I am finally free of her by the way. I grow old and die but I am reborn the day of my death. This time I was put into foster care because the parents I had were killed when I was 6. They were just poor people, and trains don't mix well with a deaf women and blind man. Each time I was taken to a house with new people, I would do my best. I was always taken back, because I wasn't normal. Never sick, never lieing, never getting angry or flustered. I was too weird. Some of the people were mean and tried to make me angry by hurting me. They would go insane and burn me or lock me away. My last family did that. I was here in France running away from their country home. I found the hospital and thought of brother. I thought maybe if I worked to be in the career he was headed for I would see him again. A women took pitty on me and let me secretly stay in the hospital. She was the nurse you met that day, she recently died from cancer. She may have been creepy, but she was happy to find a place for me. I had raise some money and bought a phone. Then looked up my brother and called him. I was surprised to find out he was in France. He had been about to come and get me when I was told about you two. I stood him up and told him why, thankfully he understood. He went back to Australia that day and he only came back to finish his lessons with his language teacher. I didn't mean to hurt you if you hate me now I understand."

"I do not hate you. Arthur needs to know though. Why can I not tell him." Asked Francis.

"Because long ago, I was born as a Celt, and met Arthur. We were friends for a long time and he was always there for me. Then my Celtic mother became horribly ill, and I didn't have the hope to believe that she would live. So I was selfish and took Arthurs. He hated me, and cursed me. When my mother died the curse he had put on me made me die soon after, I had refused to die with a frown, and I took his happiness of my death then and there, giving him my sadness so he would regret what he did. I have felt horrible for a long time. And just couldn't pass up this chance. He my have forgotten, but when he is reminded he will hate me again. We are friends again now. I don't want that to disappear like it did before. Once again I was selfish. My wants got in the way." Sophie said while she fooled with her skirt.

"Ok." Said Francis. "I won't tell but you must promise to visit us again. I;m guessing your going to leave now."

Sophie nodded. "Brothers plane will be here in the morning I have money for a ticket. I'll go pack." Then she left.

Daniel smiled then handed Francis two papers, "Birth certificates. I did the footprints you just have to fill them out."

"Oh, the first boy, baby B is Matthew, I chose that name. It means, Gods gift." He wrote that on the first piece of paper. "Then Alfred was baby A, I don't know why he chose that name. It means counselor…" he handed the papers back to Daniel.

"I'll send you them when I have proper copies." Sophie came down the stairs, with a look of determination.

"I was thinking, I should tell Arthur, but I'm to chicken to do it to his face. So I bare gifts." She handed Francis he beloved jacket. "This is for Alfred." Then a white bear , "and this is for Matthew. Tell Arthur the Gifted have gifts, and apology from the Guardian, she bares gifts that she treasures. Please tell him. Then comfort him. These items are from my most beloved families. They will give joy to they children." Sophie said looking kind of reluctant to give them away, but she had to. Francis nodded and then they left.

"Now I see why Australia didn't take the job of a Country. He looks happy acting like a human." Francis thought. He hoped the kids would be worth it. His hand felt broken even though it was just a feeling.

When Arthur woke up he didn't even both to get out of the bed. He just yelled until Francis brought him breakfast.

"Are you feeling alright?" Francis asked, Arthur nodded as he finished the bowl of crunchy cereal.

"Yeah, where is Australia? He and Sophie need to be thanked, and I have to apologize to her. I didn't mean to say those things."

"They left already, and Daniel welcomes your thanks. Sophie said you didn't need to, and she had an apology for you." Francis said, Arthur made a confused look, so he handed him the note he wrote saying Sophia's exact words. Arthur's eyes grew wide and he looked at the two objects in distaste.

"Apology? I get a ratty coat and a bear. A BEAR! She ruined my soul and she gives me THESE! Screw, her. I can't believe she came as, as a shy girl. She's a selfish witch; it just doesn't suit her at all!" He growled, but his actions were different. He was hugging the two things like they were worth something. He looked about to cry. "I need the phone."

"Arthur, calm down. Your hope came back you know, and she hadn't been thinking. She was wishing for your forgiveness, and all that stuff."

"YOU IDIOT GIVE ME THE PHONE! I'm going to thank her, and talk a little. Its been to long." Arthur said, and his cell was placed in his hands. As Arthur spoke with Sophie Francis walked up the stairs to the red room. He entered and walked over to the nice wooden crib. He looked down at the sweet face. His little Matthew looked back up with wide purple eyes that glimmered in curiosity. He reached down and softly caressed his face.

"So beautiful." Then he stood once more, and left the room after reassuring the baby not to cry. He went across the hall to the other childs room. Alfreds. The baby was crying very loudly. Once he saw Francis it only became louder. He picked up the baby and he screamed, Francis was in panic now. Was the baby hurt? He checked it over and with no sign of injury, he took him to Arthur.

Arthur took the baby not knowing what to do, and he stopped crying. Arthur raise an eyebrow at the child and it looked at him as if he were saying 'what'.

"This kid… definitely has personality…" Arthur mumbled.

**Heart: haahahahaaaaa…. Urgh… so yeah this chapter is the one I couldn't wait to type… but it may not be **_**epic **_**like I originally wanted it to be… do to depression of my poor cat getting hit (thank god hes alive) I really wasn't in the mood to type this… until my friend sat beside me and forced me to. Hope you enjoyed it though! ^-^**


	5. ALFRED!

**Woot another chapter lol.**

**Warnings: baby Alfred (.) **

Chapter 5:

ALFRED!

Working as a country wasn't easy. Arthur didn't like it, so he wasn't really working as one, but when something happened to an official, or the queen, even the economy and how the people acted. It happened to them too. Right now Francis was ill, not because of something big, just a cold they could catch illnesses too. Every other two or three months the countries would go to a meeting, not all of them –like him- would go, just the one that felt like getting together with other people like themselves -like Francis. But there had to be a certain number like 6. Sense Francis was sick Arthur had gone. He hated them, you could just tell if you walked into the room. None the less though there he was sitting there representing England, fucking dick faced meeting. He had been in here once before, taking his brother Scotland's place when he was ill one day, and only one day because he had gotten better so quickly. Conner had a full time job as a country, like the German guy and the Japanese one. His two sister were on their way as well, but Arthur did know why. People could find you easily, the evil ones, the one who had hurt Whales… thank god he was better know.

His first meeting though, is where he met Francis. They man was so straight forward, and didn't let him miss that he enjoyed his company. After that the man would come over frequently and simply talk even though Arthur had no clue what so ever as to how he had gotten his address. Arthur had gotten to know him pretty well even though he only thought of him as a stuck up friend who always criticized him, but he had figured out that was the way he showed how much he cared. Arthur hadn't realized Francis had loved him at first until that day. The day Francis had come and saved him from the horrible monsters.

Arthur smiled remembering the memory, it wasn't super pleasant but it would pass time at the meeting if he spaced off.

~flashback~

It was Saturday February 20th, 2001 8:15pm. Arthur was sitting on his very soft sofa eating potato chips and was waiting. Francis was late for his weekly visit, but then again he had been working today so maybe he wouldn't come? Nonsense, he had promised, and they always watched Doctor Who together. He had never been late before so, Arthur guessed he was worrying, but only a little. He looked at the TV, Dr. Who would be on in an hour and he was supposed to be here by now. He sighed in relief when he heard someone knock on the door of his home. He jumped up and trotted off to the door. He opened it to see a frighteningly tall man, he didn't recognize him, he wasn't Russia or Sweden…

Arthur took a step backward into the house when a gun was pointed at his forehead. His eyes grew wide when he realized what was happening. It wasn't normal for him to be frightened but they had already caught Conner more than once, and he had seen what they could do. They called themselves The Angels, Arthur didn't know why though. Arthur turned to run but then the gun shot. He felt a sudden pain in his shoulder that only grew worse but the second. He fell to the floor and there was another shot. He could die, he wasn't that powerful, even if he lived forever and stopped again around twenty, it was just really hard to kill him.

The man had a smile on his face when he chuckled, and Arthur felt tears weld up in his eyes. He had lived for way to long, and even once considered death but he was happy he didn't want this. He wouldn't give up though. He began flailing around, and he even kicked the man in the balls. He regretted it though when he was punched very hard in the face, breaking his nose. His tears fell harder, and the man pulled out a knife and cut off his shirt. He turned Arthur around and cut into his back, Arthur screamed out in pain. He was carving something and the blood running down his back was making him ill in the stomach. He felt bile rise in his throat as the man finished. There was a sudden pain in his back when he was stabbed square in the middle. It was removed and Arthur closed his eyes expecting the next stab, but only rustling came and a yell. Arthur didn't move, it may have been another, but it sounded like fighting. Slowly and steadily Arthur sat and turned to see Francis beating the taller man with his own gun. Of course the man was knocked out by now, but Francis was just making sure. He stopped and stood. He took out his phone and called the cops.

"Hello? Officer, there has been an attack. 611 Twelfth Avenue. Yes, I knocked him out as self-defense. He was beating my friend sir. Yes, ok thank you." And then he hung up as if it was nothing. He looked at Arthur with concern and quickly walked over. Arthur cried hard when Francis gently hugged him. Even when the police arrived he continued crying. When he had stopped it was 4:00am.

"I-I, thank you, thank you Fr-Francis." He said quietly as his friend sat by him as he lay in the hospital bed.

"What else was I supposed to do? Laugh," he chuckled, "that would have just been mean!" Arthur smiled a little as Francis tried to enlighten the mood. He slowed to a small smile. "Why do your people hate you? In America and other countries it's the same but not as bad as the United Kingdom." He said with a frown, Arthur looked away then pulled the blanket closer to him.

"It's the Anarchy and that some people really just detest the government… They think hurting us will change it, when it will only slightly do as they wish then. J-just desperate pe-people." Arthur croaked out and tears ran down his face again. "I-I was so scared, I had never been attacked li-like that! I thought i-I was going to die!" he said with a strained voice. Francis pulled him into another gentle hug.

"It's ok now; you know what, in my country no one cares at all about who is who. I'm taking you home with me. So you can feel safer and so I can protect you." He said with determination. "You don't have a job, and really live off your nasty scones and potato chips. At my home I will show you what is good, and how to bake better scones." He declared.

Arthur looked up at him as if he was and idiot for a moment then smiled the brightest he had that day even if his face hurt. He nodded and hugged Francis then realization hit him. His chest tightened, and he looked up at him. The man known as Francis, his friend, loved him. Arthur felt tears in his eyes again but this time didn't let them fall. He pulled Francis towards him and kissed him best he could. Francis smiled and corrected him; it was deep, gentle, and loving.

~flashback over~

"England? England? Hey dude! Your phone is ringing!" yelled the Spanish man beside him. Arthur blinked and picked it up nodding a quick thank you as the room became quiet so he could hear the caller and so they could listen in.

"_Hey love its me, um, exactly how do you get Alfred to eat?_" Francis asked on the other line. Arthur sighed at the thought of his stubborn four year old sitting at the table making icky faces at the food. "_No no Alfred do not throw the mashed potatoes into Matthews hair!_" He said sternly. There was a whining noise but then it became exited, and Arthurs heart clenched as he heard an 'is that mommy' on the other line. He had been gone for a week, and hadn't been able to talk to his little babies. "_Alfred wants to talk to you._" And with that the phone was handed to another person.

"_Yoe late gettin' howme mummy._" Stated a rather enthusiastic voice, Arthur shifted nervously in his seat then got up and left the meeting room. Everyone gathered at the door to listen though.

"I am sorry baby; mommy is helping your papa by being at work. And you better eat your starting school next month and need to be strong to protect Matthew from bullies like the ones at the park. Understand." Arthur said first with a gentle voice then a stern one at the end. There was a gasp of realization on the other line and a shuffle. There was a crash and a yell from Francis, then an explanation.

"_He said he had to be a hero so he would eat._" Francis chuckled, "_He dropped the phone in a hurry to get back to the table. Mattie said he wanted to talk too._" The phone was then handed to another person once again.

"Hello Matthew I miss you." He said smiling when he heard a soft giggle.

"_H-Hi mommy, I howpe you tom howme soon._" Said the smaller boy, Arthur could just imagine him clutching his white bear as he spoke.

"In two days I will don't worry. I have to go now though, tell papa to make sure Alfred doesn't choke. I love you all, but I have to get back to the meeting." Arthur said even though he really didn't want to. There was talking on the other line then and ok. He shut the phone and walked back over to the door, and once again entered the meeting room with a depressive aura.

Arthur looked down at the young boy with wheat hair and a stubborn cowlick flipping up. He looked ashamed and regretful, but no matter how much he did the puppy dog look Arthur wouldn't give in. He sighed and looked over at the tipped over milk jug on the kitchen floor, then to the pots and pans everywhere on the floor. Then to the knives on the wall, and to the overflowing sink with to many bubbles. He clenched his fists in anger as his blood began to boil.

"Alfred," he gritted out and the little four year old flinched, "This is unnecessary! Why would you even think of doing such a thing! No, you know what I don't even want to hear it, just go to your room. _Now…_" he glared down at the boy, who slowly got up and moved around him and ran up the stairs, well ran as best as a four year old could.

He walked into the kitchen and knelt down, to see Francis scrubbing Maple Syrup off the floor. The man looked up for a moment and growled suggestively at Arthur, who blushed in embarrassment. Francis chuckled.

"How did your little talk go with Alfred?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Um well, it was ok he's up stars now… with Matthew." Arthur said looking down and picking up pots.

"He is a very high spirited kid isn't he?" He laughed heartily and Arthur smiled at him.

"Yeah, and Matthew's really shy."

"I know they are nearly polar opposites."

"Yeah." Arthur said with a smile. His Brother was coming today with his younger one. He flt so excited that he would be seeing him again. He had made his favorite flavor of pie but Alfred had thrown it at the wall. That part was now clean thanks to the fairies that helped in the kitchen. Then there was a loud crash from upstairs, and crying on Matthews part. "ALFRED!" he yelled, and went stomping off leaving Francis to clean.

Upstairs, there was a mess of stuffing in the hallway. Arthur picked it up fallowing the trail until he found Matthew with a ripped teddy bear. Arthur frowned and picked up the child with care.

"Oh, honey what happened?" He asked calmly, wiping his tears from his cheeks.

"Alfred, he w-wanted mai-my bear Kuma, an an he, pu-pulled and, an den her arm, her arm got off!" Matthew said holding up the bear that was half his size and the the deflated arm. Arthur glared behind him, then set Matthew down.

"Its ok Poppet I'll fix Kuma for you. Hold her stuffing while I go get Alfred." He kissed his forhead then walked off the Alfreds room, well more like stomped. Arthur bursted into Alfreds room like a mad man and picked up the little boy. The kid was screaming, but Arthur was just holding him there. When he finally calmed down Arthur spoke up.

"Alfred, what you did was unkind. You are supposed to protect Matthew, like he should protect you. But you were acting like the bully when you did that, do you understand. The little boy nodded, and looked down. "As your mum I accept more from you. I don't want to hear bad things about you I want to hear good things." Alfred nodded again then hopped of Arthur slap. He smiled and walked out of the room with a pep in his step, and Arthur returned to the kitchen, where Francis was now cooking again.

"Very very troublesome at times but give him credit, not most kids have a personality like that." Francis said when he turned around to let the beans cook. Arthur sat down and grumbled unhappily, then he felt arms wrap around him. He sunk into Francis' hug and closed his eyes. He had a headache and the light only made it worse. He laid his head back and breathed in Francis' sent. "Tell you what, go take a nap, I will come wake you when they get here."

"M'kay," Arthur kissed his cheek and receded to his and Francis' room.

Francis smiled to himself and walked back over to the stove.

About three hours later is when Conner called, he told Francis he wouldn't be coming over with Whales, and postponed the afternoon to another. Arthur wasn't quite happy about it but he let it pass as he sewed Kuma together again. Alfred had said his I'm sorrys to Matthew, and Mattie once again stuck to him like glue.

"Mommy are you doon?" Matthew asked as he looked up at Arthur.

"Almost, just on more stitch and, there!" he said with a smile and handed the bear to the kid who squealed in delight. Mattie told Alfred to apologize to Kuma, and of course he did because he knew Matthew would have cried. Arthur smiled at them, and walked into to a closet ignoring the confused look his husband gave him. He came back with a jacket and handed it to Alfred. "You haven't been the best today, but you made up for it. A long time ago someone special gave this to you, but you were little then and had no use for it. I think you'll like it know. Look it has number one on the front!" Alfreds eyes were wide with glee, and he laughed and hugged Arthur tightly, then did the same to the jacket.

"Fank youz!" he giggled and put on the rather large jacket that he was bound to grow into someday. Arthur nodded and patted his son on the head and Francis smiled. Arthur sighed in content as the little ones made their way upstairs.

**Shortest chapter ever! O.o sorriezzz! Next one will be longest chapter ever jus to make up for it. I've had a stressful week {I found out how you gt a concussion the hard way…} {plus my mum had surgery…} SO I haven't been post oober fast! BUT I WILL NOW, … hopefully…**


	6. SHUT UP!

Heart: HEY!~~~ ^-^ waz up folks! Yeah lifes been pretty horrible here in windy ol onawa! My mentor died of breast cancer and my mums been to the hospital about 8 times! Shes better though. Anyway yeah heres the next chapter of Wonderful Life, thank you all who are reading please review and tell me how or why you like the story they keep me going instead of think the story is shit ^-^

Warning: bad spelling. Fighting. Sadness, bla.

PS: check out my DA pg if you like ^-^ im not awesome at drawing but its nice to know people actually look.

**Chapter 6:**

**SHUT UP!**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FROG! THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, THE PROBLEM IS YOU!" Arthur yelled as he stood in the front yard screaming at Francis who was in front of him.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! ITS YOUR FAULT, YOU WERENT WATCHING HIM! THAT'S THE REASON THE CHINA CABINETS BROKEN YOU IDIOT!" Francis yelled back.

"THE HELL BASTARD! GO! TO! BLOODY! FUCKING! HELL! YOU HAVE NOT RIGHT! I WAS WATCHING! ITS YOUR FAULT FOR PRAISING HIM FOR BEING A GOOD CLIMBER!" the screaming went on, back and forth. Alfred stood beside his brother and their hands were locked as Matt squeezed his teddy bear. Earlier that day the 8 year old Alfred had been messing around and had climbed the china cabinet to felt his bouncy ball. Then daddy had come in and said something along the lines of 'Arthur what did you do?' then they began to fight. Soon they took it outside after Alfred had been punished of course. This wasn't a new thing though, they always fought now, and wouldn't stop. Mommy was really picky now and irritable, while daddy was teasing, just teasing and it would just make him really mad. One night it had even gotten to the point as to where Arthur had slapped Francis at the table during super. Matthew had begun to cry, and it escalated because they were blaming one another for making him break into tears.

Neither boy liked it and would lay awake at night listening to the angry yelling and screaming. It had gotten to the point where Alfred would climb into Matthew's bed just to get to sleep. He was afraid that maybe mommy would come in and yell at him, or maybe daddy would too. Matthew and Alfred never left each other's sides anymore. They barely even spoke because they knew it they did and it wasn't sorted out the right way then they would be yelled at by mom. Especially Alfred, he had trouble speaking kind of, he lived with English and French parents but he spoke American, and Arthur _hated _how the Americans spoke. Matthew was just too quiet so if he spoke he wouldn't be heard, he was afraid to raise his voice. They always left the house in the day time to go play outside where the tension wasn't.

Arthur screamed louder and punched Francis in the face, which made the two boys gasp as their father flew across the lawn. They were full grown adult nations, and they did have inhuman powers. Matthew whimpered as he looked out the window with his brother. Alfred hugged his twin lovingly. Francis was back up by now and him and Arthur were having a full out battle. Screaming and curses left both of their mouths. Matthew once again began to bawl and was now hugging Alfred instead of his bear. Alfred felt tears stream down his face as he continued to watch with his brother. Then he turned around so neither of them could see. He had to be the hero for Matthew, and letting him continue to watch wasn't the right thing to do.

"LEAVE!" he heard Francis yell as a tree tumbled to the ground. "No one like _you_ should be allowed to raise a family! YOU KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT THIS TIME! YOUR BEING A FOOL! Here!" Francis pulled out about 400 hundred dollars from his pocket and shoved them into Arthurs coat after forcing him to stand. "Take your CAR and LEAVE! I don't know what I did wrong, but im tired of having to deal with you!" He pointed down the driveway, Arthur glared at him.

"I want my kids you bastard!" he yelled.

"You just HIT me you _HIT _me. You want your kids, fine I'll let you have ONE when I get the divorce papers! NO CHILD SUPORT EITHER LEAVE!"

Arthur clenched his fists then turned and walked down to his car glaring the whole way. Then he got into it and drove off. Francis ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He turned and walked back into the house. He heard crying and his eyes got wide as his two little boys sat against the wall near a window sobbing. He suddenly had a look of sorrow and made his way over to them. They both flinched at first but soon ran into his comforting arms and cried harder.

"It's going to be alright. Do not worry, just calm down." Francis said not only to the boys but to himself, and then he realized he was also crying. He had loved Arthur at first glance, that frustrated look when he smiled at him, and the flustered one when he had flirted. All of them, even the angry or infuriated one, but he definitely didn't like Arthur when he was acting cruel. It was painful to see, and to feel what he could do.

Arthur sat silently in his car at a gas station. He was tired and sleepy, and wanted to go home but he couldn't. His chest clenched in pain as it had been doing all day after the fight he had had. He didn't understand. There was to much stress now, and it was getting to him. He had tried to be better, but it didn't work, nothing ever worked for him anymore. The fairies had disappeared, and now he had to go back, back to England. He wasn't allowed to live her unless it was with Francis. He finally broke down. Tears weld up in his eyes and he covered his face as they began to fall.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" he cried out even though no one was there to hear him. He cried for hours on end and then fell asleep due to all the crying.

Francis looked down at his phone once again, there had been a voice message on there for about 3 weeks, and he just knew it was from Arthur. He hadn't listened to it, in all truth he was afraid to do that. Alfred hadn't spoken sense Arthur had left, and Matthew never stopped crying, he didn't even touch his bear anymore. Francis drawled in a long stretch of breath and then exhaled it. He then turned on his voice mail.

"_F-Francis, im sorry, im so, so sorry. I don't want a devorce, I don't want to do that to our kids. I know how it feels when that happens. My human parents had a devorce and the got rid of me. I'm so sorry! Please don't get one, please." Arthur cried. "I love you so much, I just think maybe we need a little bit of time separated, not long of course but you know a little." He shuttered. "Ple-please call me back when you have listened to this message, I hope you can forgive me I'll try to be better… __**BEEEP**__"_

Francis blinked then sighed in relief.

"BOYS!" he called up the stairs. "WANNA CALL MOM!" Suddenly there was running and trampling and down the stairs they ran and to his surprise they tackled him and he of course fell to the floor.

"HELLO?" Alfred said with the phone up to his ear.

Francis chuckled and took it from him. "It isn't on yet, lets just call and see if mommy will answer." And with that they all sat on the floor listening to the ringer on speaker.

"_Hello?_" Arthur said with a scratchy voice.

"MOMMY!" Alfred screamed. "Come home please! I don't want you to be gone! I'm sorry! I'll be better! I love you!"

"I-I'LL BE GOOD TOO! I WONT NEVER SPILL MY JUICE AGAIN!" Matthew yelled.

"In all words Arthur your forgiven and I hope I can be forgiven as well. Please hurry home." Francis said contently.

It was silent for about 10 minutes as they listened to Arthurs breathing. Then he began to cry again. "_I-I am sorry as well, t-thank you. Oh my babies I've missed you so much. I really do love you, and I promise to be a better parent from now on and I won't hit your dad, even if I really want to._" He said while choking on tears. Matthew then started crying again, Francis put the phone off speaker and gave it to the sad boy.

"You didn't forget about me did you? A school everyone acts like I'm not there! Alfred doesn't though, and I miss you mummy!" Matt said. Both were in 3rd grade and it was a pretty nice school, but once in a while there would be complaints.

"_No Matt I didn't forget about you. If those boys don't stop though you go tell a teacher, and if it still doesn't stop then tell me because I'll go to the school and talk to the teachers AND the principle._" Arthur said. Matthew muttered an ok.

"I wanna talk to mommy!" Alfred said with a smile, and then he was handed the phone. At first he didn't have anything to say so he just breathed into the phone. The Arhtur asked him what had happened while he was gone, and he just began to babble. "Well when you first left me and Mattie were really sad so we didn't do much, then at school we still didn't do anything. Then we went to art and I painted a really good picture and Matthew did to! He gave his to daddy, it was of a snowy hill side and stuff, I'm gonna give mine to you when you get home, it's a teapot! I hope you like teapots, oh and on the third day when you were gone we glued all the plates and glasses and other things in the china cabinet back together so its all fixed now! I know your favorite one was the blue teapot, and we couldn't fix that one that's why I painted it for you! I hope you can put it in your cabinet too. OH! Today we went down to the beach with dad and swam! It was fun! I hope we all can go swimming together when you get home! Please hurry because when you get here im gonna give you the biggest hug EVER!"

Arthur laughed on the other end of the phone, but then once again began to cry.

"Uh? Mommy? Is something the matter, did I do something bad?"

"_No Alfred, im, im just happy._" He said.

"People cry when their happy? That's weird, Matthew crys a lot but hes never happy when he does." Alfred said receiving a 'hey' from his brother.

"_It's not strange, it just depends on the person. I have to go now if you want me to get home now bye!_" and then Arthur hung up.

Alfred smiled and handed the phone back to his dad who thankfully took it. The two younger boys then went outside and sat on the porch swing with a blanket. Francis didn't want to stop them from waiting, but he knew Arthur wouldn't be home anytime soon so he hurried them off to bed.

Of course in the morning the two boys were frantically asking if mom was home, only to be disappointed when he wasn't there. Francis told them the sooner they got done with school the sooner Arthur would be home, and that worked. When Arthur got home it was 8:00, around the time the boys would just be getting to the building. He stood in the doorway for a while until Francis got up and lead him to the couch.

"I-I'm very sorry… I hope I didn't hurt you to much." He said quietly, Francis then shook his head and kissed his lover. Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis' neck and deepened the kiss, which made Francis add some tongue. Soon the little kiss became heats and Francis was on top of Arthur continuing the kiss.

Francis' hand wondered towards the hem of Arthur's shirt then crawled under it. It pushed the shirt up and rolled one of Arthur's perk nipples between his fingers. Arthur gasped and deepened the kiss further. He curled his fingers in Francis' soft hair. Francis pulled away from the kiss much to Arthur's displeasure and then he began to nibble and suck along Arthur neck. Then there was a knock at the door. Francis stopped and looked at the door. Arthur pouted and whined. Francis smirked at him.

"Don't worry l' amour we'll finish this later." Francis said to a heated Arthur then kissed him. He got off the couch and walked towards the door as Arthur fixed himself up. Once again knocking came and Francis opened the door, only to be hugged tightly by a 14 year old.

"WHEREZ MAI BRUDER!" he said in bad English. Conner sighed as he stood out in the chilly air.

"Oh, this is unexpected, how are you Berwyn? Conner?" said Francis as the 14 year old ran off to the living room. There were shouts of happiness and things like 'Oh I missed you!' and 'Gimme uh hug!' plus some other odd words from Berwyn's mouth. Conner stepped in.

"S'rry fer the intrusion. B't no one waz answerin' the phone an' he wouldn't stop beggen meh…" Conner sighed.

"Its fine, theres been a little tension in the house lately Arthur needs to be happy." Francis said.

"Well 'r family reunion is comin' up. O'r human famileh has set it up, I believe Arthur will be over joyed to see the old couple again. It's 'round Easter break for your kids, so 'hen it comes 'round in like a week they wanted you all to come." Conner said. Francis smiled.

"How nice of the, do they understand that Arthur actually HAD the kids though?" Francis said.

"OH! Ye'h they want yo' tu brin' pictures of w'hen h wuz pregnant too. They also apologized for not cont'ackten sooner. They, cou'ldnt because Arthur changed his phone after that one incident…"

"That's fine we understand. "

"It's in England."

Francis was silent. Arthur hadn't gone back to England for a long time, and even now he was still frightened. Francis didn't blame him, he would be to if he had been attacked like that. Francis nodded, then decided he just wouldn't tell Arthur they were going to England. It was for the best and Conner agreed.

"We be takin' thee plane vok with yo'." Francis rolled his eyes at Conner.

"Really, you people just love to mooch off us. Athur just ran away and was gone for 3 weeks and he JUST got back." Conner then had a look of guilt. "Its fine, Arthur would nag me about it if I didn't agree, really you spoiled him and his siblings and he spoils them and they spoil Berwyn…" he mumbled.

"Oi, not 'r fault we luv 'achother." Conner said with a pout.

"You just came to spoil our kids with gifts didn't you?"

"I only got one fur each!" Conner huffed and crossed his arms. Francis only laughed.

When the boys got home they were disappointed because supposedly mom 'hadn't' gotten home yet, but they were also happy to meet their two relatives . They both received gifts, in which Alfred got old fashioned laptop and a map of the USA, and Matthew had received a red sweatshirt for when he got older with a white maple leaf on the back of it.

"Now boys leave you uncles to talk and come into the kitchen please." Said Francis smiling happily as he pushed them into the room. That's where Arthur was, at the table sipping his tea and reading a book. Both of the boys faces lit up with glee and they ran to their mommy, who hugged them tightly.

"I missed you both! I missed you very very much!" Arthur laughed and the boys did as well.

"Missed you too mommy! Don ever leave again please!" said Mattue as one AGAIN tears weld up in his eyes, Alfred had tears in his eyes as well and for some reason a look of realization as they bother began to cry.

"Whats wrong?" Arthur asked looking confused.

"I missed you!" Matthew said and hugged him even tighter. Alfred just wiped his tears and hugged Arthur tightly as well.

Dinner came and Conner explained to Arthur that he and Berwyn would be staying for a while. Then Francis told him about a trip that Conner had invited them on, and now Arthur couldn't wait. The twins looked exited as well and thoroughly enjoyed themselves as Conner told stories to them and Berwyn did as well. They were all about fairytales and things like that. He even told them about one where fairies would take pretty golden haired children like Alfred, and the poor boy started crying. Later that night when Alfred and Matthew went to bed and Alfred snuck into Matties bed he was asked a question.

"Mattie why did you cry when mommy came home?" Alfred asked.

"Uh, I was…. Happy, why did you cry?"

"I was happy too…"

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Done got this don't in 20 minutes! I just needed the right inspiration! Fun to write to and sorry bout the fighting, but it wouldn't fully be FrUK if there wasn't a little tossle in there…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Its awesome when people review, makes me write faster O.o **

**Gets my muse working too. Critiques are nice too ^^ so I know what I've done wrong. Spelling don't count though, everyone has a problem with it v.v.**


	7. Back In England

**MY SPELLING IS HORRIBLE!**

**Im terribly sorry about it and I will update the chapters as soon as I can but theres some stuff going on. So it may just be a while. :3 BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT~~~~~~~~~~. I have the next chapter for everyone! ~ :DDDD**

**Please enjoy,**

**Warnings: Scared and vulnerable Arthur. And two OC's. (Conner's adoptive human parents. But they adopted Arthur and Berwyn along with Ireland and northern Ireland too.)**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Back In England**

Arthur couldn't take it. It was silly, really it was. He was scared of himself. He was afraid to be here. Standing in this airport again, it just terrified him. He was frozen, and right now the airport was the coldest place on earth. He was here in a frosty, bitter, wasteland. He knew the boys were looking, and that Francis was worried. Suddenly he felt a trimmer run through his body and it began to rain harder. He knew I was raining, it's always raining. Francis took Arthurs hand and hugged him. Arthur just stood still, it was impossible for him to even move.

"It's ok Arthur. It will all be worth it when you see your human parents again." Francis said. Arthur turned to him and shook violently.

"It hurts, it hurts so badly." He leaned against him and just chanted these words over and over again. Francis picked him up and motioned for Conner to help with the kids. The Scott nodded and called them over. He then told them to hold hands and fallow. As soon as they were in a new car, Alfred piped up.

"Is mommy ok? What wrong with him? Mommy?" he crawled onto Arthur lap but Arthur didn't pay mind to anyone. He was stuck in memory right now. "Daddy, is mommy happy crying?"

Francis smiled at his innocence. "No Alfred, mommy is scared right now. He doesn't like this place very much."

"Why are we here then?" He asked tilting his head.

"For a family meeting, don't worry Alfred. Mommy will be ok." Francis said. Alfred nodded then climbed back over to Matthew and they mumbled together. Arthur looked up at Francis as the rain grew harder. "I'll call Daniel, so you can talk to Sophie. Would you like that?" Arthur thought for a moment before slowly nodding. Sophie, they hadn't talked for a while.

Francis took out his phone and dialed a number. As soon as it began to ring he put it up to his ear, and then said a hello. "Hey Daniel, is Sophia there? Yeah, I need to talk to her. Please, thank you Australia."

"_Hello? Who is this?_" came a soft voice from the other line. It didn't sound to happy, Francis realized the time zone difference.

"Ah, Sophie, I'm sorry if I woke you. This is Francis."

"_OH! Hehe, hi and no I was just doing some things. They can wait though._" Francis smiled remembering the 16 year old girl he had seen all those years ago. He wondered what she looked like now as a 24 year old woman. Maybe she would ha… NO! He was married, he didn't need to think like that. Yes, he loved Arthur. Curse the people who are having sex in his country, that's whats causing those thoughts.

"Yes hello Sophie, nice to hear from you again. I would love to talk but we're in England right now, and Arthur is afraid." He looked down at Arthur when she made a confused noise asking why he was afraid of himself. Arthur shook his head and took the phone from him. He had kept in touch with her over time after he found out about her.

Arthur took some deep breaths, and Sophie figured out if was him. She had been alive more than plenty of times, and she in a way took care of him when they met. She knew Arthur, and Francis was jealous of that. Even though she had died of he knew she must have been watching him.

"_It's ok, Nana is here. I know you don't want to believe it, but I know you still call me Nana. Well whatever the problem is, I'm sure it will be alright._" Arthur gave a shaky breathe as tears fell down his face. He curled up by Francis and just looked at the phone, which was now on speaker. Alfred and Matthew were watching with worry, and Conner tried staying focused on the road while Berwyn was asleep. "_It's ok Iggy. I may have missed this part in your life because I was young, but please calm down. Nana is here._"

"I-I, my name isn't Iggy… please Na- Sophie just t-talk."

"_Nah, its Iggy to me. You can still call me Nana, I like that name. I don't know what to talk about so I'll just tell a story. So your little ones don't get to bored. Would they like that? Are they even there?_" Sophie asked. Alfred laughed.

"I want a story read to me! Not those little people, there is no little people here anyway. Where are they?" Alfred said, he really had no clue.

"_Hehe, who's that? Alfred or Matthew?_" Arthur told Sophia and she laughed. "_Well, sweet Alfred, I am Sophie, but to you mother I'm Nana. The little people I'm talking about are you and your brother. _"

"OH! Are you mommy's mommy?" Matthew suddenly said looking at the phone. There was silence for a moment until she spoke back up.

"_I know the story I'm going to tell. And you better love me you know. I gave you that bear Matthew and Alfred I gave you the jacket, but anyway. When me and you mother met…_"

~flashback ;o~

Sophia walked along the bank simply looking at the scenery of the forest. Everything was beautiful. Each little gift given to a human from the fruit of life, and the plants of forever was perfectly in line. She loved to see users take her gifts, even if no one gave anything back, she could deal.

As she walked she heard a faint noise. When she continued it grew louder. The noise, she realized, was a crying child and she quickly ran in the direction of it. She was thankful that her 13 year old body was light, so she could run faster. When she found the maker of the sorrowful noise, it surprised her.

There in front of her was what appeared to be a little boy around three year's old hanging from a tree branch. The only thing holding him up was an old green cloak. He was trying to untie the item but if he tried he would choke. The branch snapped and Sophia found herself holding the crying child. She quickly untied the item around his neck. He took a deep breath, but continued crying. He looked at her with big green eyes, as if she was going to hurt him. She then noticed all the cuts and blood stains on his little dress. He was covered in bruises, and as he stared in horror at her and tried to run away she couldn't help but cry.

Humans were smart creature, yes they were, but they thought inhuman things could take on unimaginable things. They could, but it still hurt them to extent. This child was small and fragile. He could easily be hurt and taken right now. As he grew he would become stronger, but he was hurt. She felt tears burn her cheeks. She just stared into his green eyes. She knew when she stared to glow the light turquoise she was taking his pain. His bruises instantly vanished, and he stopped moving. She felt it. She felt her health temporarily leave her and be replaced by pain. The tears just fell harder.

She smiled at him though, he was to cute.

"I'm Sophia. I hope you feel better. Try not to get hurt ok, and make sure you don't get caught in a tree again." She set him on the ground and folded the cloak. "Be more careful." With that she stood back up and walked away, but felt a hand grab at the end of her dress. She looked down to see those green eyes looking at her again, she smiled. "No, no you can't come."

"Na, Na I want to."

Sophia blinked, then giggled. He had tried to mock her, and failed. She knelt down and patted his head. "No, no. Really, I can't take care of you my mommy is sick I need to help her."

"NANA!" he screeched and began crying again.

"What's wrong?"

"Na, na. Igithur is scared Igithur is not happy alone." He cried.

"Who is Ig-ith-ur?"

"ME!"

Sophia blinked at the little boy, who she now knew as Ig-ith-ur. "That's a very… unique name you have." Then she thought, maybe he was mispronouncing it. She just smiled though. "Alright then Iggy, you can come. Think of it as my gift to you."

~End of flashback~

"_And that's how I met your mommy._"

"Ig-ith-ur?" Francis said looking down at Arthur.

"I-I wasn't the best at speaking back then…" Arthur said while looking away to hide his blush.

"_I didn't know his real name until I heard it from one of the villagers. Yet I still called him Iggy._" Sophie laughed. "_Do you feel better now __**Ig-ith-ur**__?_"

"It's Arthur and yes, I feel… a little better… Nan- Sophia, when can I see you again? Please come by soon. I want you to meet Alfred and Matthew, they are growing like normal children, but then again they're countries are and were already alive, but still visit more."

"_I'll see what I can do._" She said. Soon she said her goodbyes though and they were now in an old house.

It was silent, but that was expected. It was night outside and the rain had lessened. An old man sat on the couch reading a newspaper. His square framed glasses hid his eyes and he adjusted the suspenders. He was a thin man, but he wasn't sickly thin. He still had a long time to go until death. Conner cleared his throat and walked into the living room. The man looked up and smiled at him.

"Ah, nice to see you again Conner." He stood and hugged Conner, who hugged back. The man had a thick Scottish accent like Conner's. Arthur walked into the room holding each of the boys hands. "OH! Who are these little fella's?" the old man said as he knelt down and smiled at both Alfred and Matthew. They both hesitated and clutched onto Arthurs pants.

Arthur smiled apologetically at the adoptive father he had. His other ones had died of, but overall the high-strung man was the best. "It's ok you two, I be he has gifts for you. I have to help with the luggage, meet my daddy ok." And with that he pride the two from him and went to help Conner and Francis. Berwyn instantly hugged the old man.

"Father, this is Alfred and Matthew. They are brother's kids! He had them to! Nations can have a kid, that's cool right? You thought you wouldn't have grandchildren, but you did!" Wales laughed and smiled at his father. "Alfred, Matthew, this is my papa, Rodger. He's your grandpa."

"It's very nice to finally meet you two." Rodger said looking at the two 8 year olds. "It's rather late, so I will give you your gifts in the morning. For now just go ahead and explore the house." The man stood up and walked outside.

Alfred looked at Matthew and smiled widely. He pulled his brother along into the dining room. The house was huge, but not too big. The dining room was elegant, but Alfred thought that was boring so he dragged his protesting brother around to some other room.

Over all in Alfred's opinion, every single room in the house was boring and smelled like old books. He was completely bored out of his mind when he was done. He yawned as he sat on the couch watching the flames in the fire place.

When Arthur reentered the living room, both his boys were sleeping on each other. He smiled and picked them up. He walked upstairs and put them in a spare room with Berwyn. He went to another room with Francis, and soon everyone was asleep.

!

The next day they were at the park. Everything had been nice and Alfred and Matthew had wondered around to play. Arthur smiled. It was only him and his boys, with a kite Rodger had given to them. They were having so much fun, but then Arthur looked away. Something had caught his eye, but he lessened it down to nothing. Yes he was jumpy. He was on high alert because they were in a public area. Anything could happen.

When Arthur looked back toward his offspring there was a man. He had soft sunny hair, similar to Alfred's but lighter. He knelt down in front of them and smiled gently, his soft blue eyes twinkling. He was talking to them, but Arthur couldn't hear him. He raised his brow at the man, but his blood boiled. He began to run over to his children only to find he was stuck. Arthur began to panic. He screamed at Alfred to run away with Matthew but he couldn't find his voice. Alfred looked at him before taking Matthews hand, but Arthur was still panicked. The man frowned and called them to come closer, be Alfred glared and stepped back with Matthew, who also didn't look very happy. Arthur saw them run away and relief washed over him when the man became pissed, but didn't fallow them. The guy was tall, and frightening, but he still didn't look or feel like a nation. Arthur had never seen him before.

Before Arthur knew it he was hit hard. He felt his jaw bruise at the contact. The guy yelled at him and kicked him; he felt his side begin to form a lump. Arthur glared at the man. He wasn't too strong, but it still hurt a little. When the guy was about to kick again he grabbed his ankle and flung him. Tear filled his eyes when more horrible memories came back to him. He quickly stood up, full out shock taking over. He ran. He couldn't have it, he didn't want it. He HATED it. Everything about himself was wrong, the people, the land, the government.

He felt tears run down his face as he made his way toward the docks. He quickly rid his face of any tears and walked up to the boatmen.

"O! England how ar-"

"Take me to Sealand. I know it's not safe for humans to board it now a days but I want some solitude." Arthur said, the boatmen nodded. Sealand was a little army base he had made a long time ago to escape from the world. He hadn't been there in a long time.

He saw the base in sight now, and a wave of relief washed over him once he jumped onto it. He told the men to leave, and they did just that. He placed his hand on the wall and caressed it lovingly. It was really the only part of him that he liked. It was such a large base, yes. He loved it.

He just sat there for hours on end feeling happy about the silence. He heard some noise from a boat and people yelling, so he stood and looked over the edge to see Francis in a boat alone. He smiled up at him and Arthur smiled down. He jumped up onto the base after tying the boat to a hook. Once he was beside Arthur he hugged him.

"Francis I-"

"Alfred explained everything. He said mommy was flailing around but no one could hear him, but he was screaming. That there was a scary man, so he took Mattie and ran away like he thought you were saying. It's ok, they found their way back to the house. Rodger said to take as much time as I needed, he would watch the kids."

Arthur looked up at Francis as tears stung his eyes. The man knew the places he would hide, and he may have checked them all at least twice before looking here. Countless times Arthur had wanted to die, but when Francis showed up he realized he couldn't hurt the people he loved by trying to disappear. He wrapped his arms around Francis' neck and kissed him. Francis being France of course deepened the kiss instantly feeling the passion.

Francis pulled Arthur closer, which caused the Brit to yelp. Francis drug his tongue across the bottom of Arthurs lip. Arthur instantly opened his mouth and Francis explored the cavern with a hungry tongue. Slowly he laid Arthur onto the floor of the base. It was damp from rain but they paid no mind.

Arthur gasped for air when Francis finally pulled away. The Frenchmen unbuttoned his shirt them took off his own. The chilling air made them shiver, but the heat was too much. Francis leaned down and placed kisses on his jaw line as his hand kneaded his crotch. Arthur groaned a little at the actions and he felt himself becoming hard. When his husband sat back up there was a smirk on his face.

"Such a kinky place to make love, don't you think?" Francis chuckled then pinched both Arthurs perk nipples.

"S-Shut up- Ah." Arthur gasped and arched a little. They had done this plenty of times in weird places, like the bathroom. Oh that was fun. Francis even found that his erogenous zone was the two fuzzy eyebrows on his head.

Francis pressed down on the buds located on Arthur's chest, making Arthur moan. He removed his hands and unzipped Arthur's pants. He wasn't near as hard as Francis wanted him to be, so he removed his lovers pants fully, undies and all, so that he was now only wearing his unbuttoned dress shirt. He took a moment to admire his body like always. God Arthur may have hated how he looked but Francis just LOVED him.

Arthur constantly complained about his appearance, but the creamy white skin and lovely green eyes, were just beautiful. His slim figure was comparable to Japans, but Arthur always wore clothes to hide that. He wasn't outgoing, but once you knew him he wouldn't hide anything.

Arthur curled up as he watched, but Francis caught him quickly and kissed him. He hands wandered to the partial arousal Arthur had. The Brit gasped as Francis roughly dragged his palm across it. He stroked it quickly and Arthur was arching and crying for him in no time.

As Francis watched his eyes caught sight of Arthur's eyebrows. A devilish smile covered his face and he stopped and reached up towards them. Arthur watched and his eyes grew wide.

"Francis don't you dare to- !" Arthur arched even more bending his head back and moaning at trimmers ran through his body. Francis watched, smirking at Arthurs now flush arousal. The body under him convulsed when he stopped, it whined at the loss. "Oh god…" Arthur breathed roughly. Francis smiled and crashed their hip together, and they both gasped at the friction. "F-Francis please."

Of course the other was happy to comply. Francis ridded himself of his pants, he wouldn't enter yet though. He flipped Arthur over onto his hands and knees, then pried his ass apart…

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Arthur gasped. The wet muscle probing him, feeling the wet spit inters him as makeshift lube. "Oh bloody hell Fra-Francis." He moaned.

After a while of probing Francis pulled away to look at his work; Arthur was trying his best to hold himself up, and his creamy face was flourished in red. He smiled and to Arthurs hips, then slammed himself in. Arthur let out a throaty moan from the feeling. Francis stayed patient though, his own breath was roughly navigating through his throat. He breathed, then leaned down and licked Arthur's earlobe, receiving another soft moan. Francis pulled out and slammed back in, pleasuring Arthur and himself. This continued.

**YAY!~~~ Sorry it took so long :3**

**Review please.**


	8. Dinner

**O3O**

**O3O**

**O3O**

**Yeah, so heres Wonderful life. THANK ALL THE REVEIWERS! QvQ IM SO HAPPY!**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

Wonderful Life

Chapter 8:

Reunion

A hefty old woman placed delicious looking food on the table located in the diner room. Jill Kirkland was her name, wife of Rodger Kirkland. She, was very… stiff; even though she was large and everywhere at once. Alfred did not like this woman. She may have been his grandmother but he just… didn't like her. She would make sure he was sitting properly at the table by jabbing her plump fingers in the center of his back when he had bad poster. It didn't hurt… but seriously. Not only that but she would give him a very disapproving look when he spoke. He really didn't care how he spoke, but seriously! He was a person….

Matthew was so happy. The big plump women would smile and pat his head lovingly; it made him feel welcome. She was large and round, yet pretty. His grandmother, yes he really liked being here. She placed food down in front of him and the smell omitting from the plate filled his nostrils. It smelled REALLY good, but for some reason Alfred wouldn't touch it. Alfred never touched English food… even when their mom made it. He wasn't quite sure why… He shrugged to himself and politely began eating his food.

Arthur didn't care for his mother… She was kind, when you were proper. She truly was a loving mother, when you were what SHE wanted you to be. Perfect, that was what she wanted her kids to be. She herself was stiff, but growing up Arthur found her to be… stern. Sitting with poster at all times, no relaxing when guests are over and certainly, no disobeying her religion. Of course, Arthur was an Atheist; he couldn't help it. Yes he had magic and such but most of his population, was Atheism. He could understand why people had their religions, but really…

Francis wanted to leave. The devil was placing food on the table and he was sure it was poisoned. He couldn't touch it, the look frightened him. She had sat on him once, and pressure had been unbearable! He lived though. Arthur had saved him from that near death encounter. He stood as straight as he possible could and acted as eloquent, and did his best NOT to make vulgar remarks about sex. He did that the first time he was introduced to her. She had been in the kitchen and suddenly she had been out of the kitchen hitting him with a spatula! He had never see a fat women move that fast in his whole life! So yeah, he was terrified of the lady.

"Um, Mother …" Said Conner, it quickly caught her attention. He began talking about his job and saying he may have to leave sooner than he thought. The woman's face contorted with anger, frustration, and sadness. She sighed and nodded hesitantly, then finally sat down to eat.

**Hey Im sorry but I have this serious case of writers block. I cant even wright in my original stories or draw. Hm… Pity…. I will do my best to get some stuff up but it my just be fillers.**


	9. Drama last

**HI! Yeah Writers Block is over owo!**

**Im just here to say,**

**!**_**ONLY REVIEW MY STORIES IF YOU HAVE A GOOD THING TO SAY ABOUT IT**_**!**

**OwO now, enjoy this next chapter! I work extra hard on it, BECAUSE I NEEDED TO GET OUT OF WRITERS BLOCK! Thank you all those kind souls who see my uncreativeness as interesting. Thanks, really. In an upcoming new story call Reputation, I will have a BETTER OC! Hope you read it o3o its AWESOME! (hint hint *coughPRUSSIAcough*)**

**Warning: all that stuff.**

Chapter 9:

Being a Diva

"NO!" Yelled Matthew. I'd been 4 months now, Arthur was pregnant again, and Alfred was going through a stage of obedience, and Matthew… well he was doing the opposite. "NONONONONONONON! NOOOOOOO! I DUN WANNA EAT THAT! UCK!" he cried angrily.

Francis was having an inner battle with himself, should he punish his little angel Matthew who wasn't being an angel? HOW? Matthew was so fragile. It'd been happening a lot lately, at the store he'd beg for random toys AFTER he'd wandered off in to the toy isle. They'd pass a icecream café and he'd bawl until he got some, and not to mention the bathroom stops! It was like he'd suddenly have to go potty in every building. Arthur said he had a bad case of being spoiled, then shot him a glance that said 'Of course you did it' then get back to whatever. Now he just wanted to have every meal with Maple syrup. Why?

Like always, Matthew got his way because Francis was weak, so weak…. "Thank you papa!" and he chowed down. It had happened so suddenly to…

Arthur had not wanted to take part in helping Francis fix his mistake, but he disciplined Matthew when the kid acted against him to. All the Brit really did was look at the little guy and he'd shut up, when Francis tried Matthew would give him sparkle eyes. Totually unfair. His pride as a father was dying because of a little kid! Well not so little. They looked about ten now… They were growing faster than any country they'd ever seen, and he guessed it was from the progress they're country was constantly giving. They just roled out of bed one morning and were like that.

Francis walked out from the kitchen and sat beside his dozing partner on the couch. He smiled a bit then wondered where Alfred was, then his question was answered when there was game system noises from upstairs. Matthew and Alfred now shared a room and Matts room had become the nursery for the upcoming baby. It was sailor themed, and that had been Arthurs goal from the moment they found out it was a boy. Yup he'd been knitting and everything. He'd blessed the room to! Francis didn't understand why he went through all the trouble to do such things. It was important to him though, so Francis decided it didn't really matter.

Matthew ran up the stairs to play with Alfred, and Francis sighed at the momentary silence. He combed his fingers through his lovers hair. Arthurs eyes fluttered and the brit smiled and leaned up against him to cuddle.

"Oh im so tired…" Arthur whispered and sighed.

"Yeah me too." Francis said and kissed Arthurs head.

A week later Alfred and Matthew were walking down the path back to their house from town. Icecream cones in hand on their innocent stroll. It was commen, for them to experiment with simply walking about then see that later they could just walk anywhere in the world.

"I don't want to act like you anymore Alfred…." Matthew said sighing.

"Awe, I like getting a buncha stuff!" Alfred whined then pouted. "Fine… it is about time I take my personality back, most Americans aren't silent, other than all those emo people and the phsyco things yah know?"

"Yeah everywhere there are people like that though."

"Does that mean we're all crazy?"

I was silent as they stopped in the road and the wind blew. Alfred laughed which egnited a cackle from Matthew as they continued.

"Can you believe mom's gonna have another baby?" whispered Matthew after a moment of silence. Alfred's eyes widened and his head snapped to Matthew.

"WHAT?" yelled the frazzled boy, Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed.

"They broke the news to us a LONG time ago Alfred…"

"I must have dozed off or something man! I thought some evil doppelganger had come an I made a plan to destroy him and get mom back!"

"Your ridiculous Alfred…"

"NO IM THE HERO!"

"No… your and idiot."

Arthur smiled as his two boy walked into the house, but frowned when he saw the look Alfred had. He looked guilty, amd that poked Arthur. He instantly knew that Alfred had done something wrong! He tipped his finger and Alfred automatically knew to stay but as always the little bugger decided he didn't notice and tried passing.

"Alfred what did you do…" was simply what made him stop. He always did this and as always Arthur did this. The boy flashed a fake smile and Arthur glared, in defeat the kid looked down.

"I-i… uh… w-well…" he gulped and winced at Arthurs stare, "I-I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT!" he wailed then ran up the stairs. It took a moment for Arthur to process what his son had said, then he smiled and shook his head while walking to the kitchen. He rubbed his belly a bit before making himself a snack.

Francis walked in and pecked his love on the cheek, while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Arthur blushed and smiled, knowing exactly what Francis wanted. Oh how he was willing to give. Rubbing his stomach one more time before he kissed Francis passionately. Wondering what would happen later on in life… truly this was a,

Wonderful Life

The end

**Not the best ending .3. BUT YOU LOVE IT! I may make a sequel later if enough people ask! ASK ASK ASK BECAUSE I WANNA DO IT! =3= and no I cant just write it without requests. Because im some OCD BALLROOM DANCER/ARTIST/WRITER/NOT FAMOUS CORIAGRAPHER! O3o yeah comment and request! **


End file.
